Together Forever
by mamia11
Summary: "You don't have to do this Winry!" Edward shouted and I looked back at him with sad eyes, but I put a fake smile on. "Thank you Ed for everything, but it's time," I said letting go of his hand and walking to the darkness. I turned and gave one last smile and vanished into the darkness.
1. Complications

** Hey guys I just wanted to say that this fanfic takes place after Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ending. However, the out come of this fanfic is what takes place after words. This time it's going to be Winry who is mostly the main character. However, I don't own any FullMetal Alchemist BrotherHood stuff so all rights go to the creators of it. Hope you all will enjoy this fanfic! Plz Review!**

* * *

Complications

Winry's POV

It was another day in Risembool. Customers come once in a while so there was always work to be done. Still it seems like I'm always waiting . . . Whether it was waiting for more customers or just waiting for . . . them. Ed and Al have been gone for such a long time now and they never keep in touch to let me know they're ok. Sometimes they can be so reckless, it makes me worrisome. I just they would drop by once in a while.

"Still think about those two Winry? They'll be fine, besides they wouldn't want you to worry so much about them. They can handle themselves," Granny said.

"Your right," I sighed.

I looked at the colander and it showed that I supposed to return to Rush Valley. It was Dominic's grandchild's birthday! I promised Paninya I'd come visit her anyways. It was going to be a long trip there, but it'll be worth it. I decided that I should probably head out tomorrow to the train station since; it'll be a long trip. I should probably tell Ed and Al to come too. I headed to the phone. I started to call Ed and Al.

"_Hello?" Ed answered._

"_Hey Ed!" I shouted._

"_What's up Winry is there something wrong?"_

"_Can't a friend just call to make sure you're alright?"_

"_We're fine stop worrying, besides we're a little busy right now,"_

"_I'll make it short then. I was wondering if you and Al would like to come up to Rush Valley with me to see Dominic's grandchild's birthday. It'll be fun to see everyone again,"_

"_Pass, plus would want to be with a bunch of automail freaks anyway. Besides we're busy,"_

"_Come on don't be such a sour puss,"_

"_I said no! We're not going and that's final!"_

"_Fine!" I said hanging up._

Gosh he can be just so difficult sometimes that it drives me insane. He's always busy and never has time to come and visit. He's such an idiot sometimes.

Edward's POV

"Can't she see that I'm busy! She's such a pain!" I shouted.

"Calm down brother, I'm sure Winry will understand later," Al replied.

I laid on my bed and put my arm in the air. I gave a sigh and stared to look back on when I did have an automail arm.

"Yeah," I said.

I know she misses us, but we don't have time to waste. I'm still working with the military. I know we got our body's back, but we still have much to do with helping other people who had the same problems as we did. She just needs to understand that we're going to busy for a while and that we don't have to fool around. It's just some birthday anyway, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Winry's POV

The next day I headed to Rush Valley. I told Granny I should be back in a week or two. I was going to go visit Paninya and them and then go to Mr. Garfiel and help him out with his shop. I waited at the train station patiently and then I noticed a small girl about five all by herself. She looked really nervous about something. Suddenly the train arrived and the little girl quickly ran in the train. I was confused, but then ignored it and boarded the train.

I took an empty seat and noticed that not many people were on this train. I looked out the window and saw someone staring at the train from a distance. Pretty freaky, but I just ignored him. The train began to move and the man was still staring at the train. Soon I couldn't see him anymore. It was pretty quiet on the train and I began to drift to sleep.

Edward's POV

"I've got a job for you Edward Elric," Fuhrer Mustang said.

"Can't you get someone else to do it," I said.

"It's part of your job, so no can do,"

"What is it Fuhrer?" Al asked.

He tossed me some files and I quickly scanned it. Seem like this guy sounds like trouble. Nothing I can't handle though.

"His name is Seth Stones. He apparently massacred millions of innocent people in Dublin. It is unknown where he is, but sources he's looking for someone. The reason is unknown why, but it says he won't stop until he finds some person. Your job is to bring him in for charges for killing innocent lives," Fuhrer explained.

"Find I bring him in and then the jobs done got it," I answered.

"One more thing, he's an alchemist as well. It says he used his powers to wipe out almost all of Dublin. Be careful and try to get yourself killed,"

"Got it!"

Winry's POV

Suddenly the train stopped and awoke. I felt a little groggy when I got up. Suddenly I saw some man board the train. It was the same guy from earlier staring at the train! How could he get here so fast? Suddenly the girl was about to walk out of the train, until the man grabbed her and she started to scream. I realized no one was in the train, but me and them.

"Thought you could run away didn't you little brat. Now give me what rightful belongs to me!" He demanded.

"You can never have it!" She squeaked.

"Find have it your way!"

He lifted his hand and I could see his tattoos and they were engraved with some alchemy circles. I quickly ran up to him and hit him with my wrench across his face. He let go of the girl and fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed the girl and ran out of the train before it closed. I kept running with the girl still holding my hands. I could hear a loud noise coming from the train. I looked back and saw the entire train wrecked.

"You can't get away from me that easy you bitch!" He shouted.

We stopped and looked back. He transmuted a spear in his hand and began to throw it at us. I pushed the little girl and we dodged it. Then we kept running. He started to throw spears at us one after another, soon one was heading straight toward me, but then the little girl jumped in the away and it strike her in the side.

"NOOO!" I shouted.

She then fell to the ground and I helped her up. Then I realized the man was already in front of us.

"There is nowhere else to run. Your mine now," He said transmuting another spear.

Suddenly a group of men came out of nowhere and began to attack him. I could hear him screaming in pain and then some of the men began to push him away from us and then the man was gone. I looked back at the little girl and I saw tears coming out of my eyes.

"Maria!" I heard one of the men call.

He quickly came up to us and held the little girl in his hand and was beginning to cry. She put her small hand on his face and tried to smile.

"I've brought it daddy and this girl saved me from him," She said weary.

The man turned and looked at me and smiled. He had one hand carrying daughter and his other hand he shook hands with me and thanked me for saving Maria.

"Come with me, you'll be safe with me for the time being. Plus you look like you could use some rest," He said.


	2. Destiny

Destiny

Edward's POV

Al and I headed to the library to find out more about this Seth guy. This guy was about eighteen years old. His records show of no family members still alive or any relations to him. It says he's like a shadow who takes people's identity. He leaves no traces of the victims he kills to steal their identity. Seth was his recent name that he stole from his last victim. Meaning by now he might have already changed his name.

"Brother, this guy seems pretty dangerous. Are you sure you still want to find him? I mean you don't even have your alchemy powers anymore," Al said.

"It won't matter, besides I can handle anything with or without alchemy!" I shouted/

Suddenly I saw Major Armstrong come in huffing and puffing. We ran up to him and he took a while to speak until he caught his breath.

"We have leads to Seth Stones where about. He was last seen at a train station wreaking havoc in Kanama. Witnesses say he was throwing spears at two people trying to kill them. The victims are unidentified, but they might be the people he was look for," Major explained.

"Got it! Let's go Al!" I shouted.

"Right" He replied.

Winry's POV

I followed the man and his daughter into a small cabin that was guarded my some men. Once we got inside he laid his daughter down in a bed and I could still see the blood coming out. I felt a little sick, but tried to get over it. The man got some water and bandages and wrapped it around her. He sighed as he watched his daughter rest. Then he turned to me and gave a warm smile.

"Sorry to have put you through all this. My name is Eric by the way," He greeted extending his hand.

"I'm Winry; it's nice to meet you. Will your daughter be alright?" I asked.

"She just needs some rest is all,"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but why is that man trying to hurt her?"

"Not her, he was trying to steal the Jewel of Hope,"

"The Jewel of Hope?"

"It is a jewel that had been guarded for many years in Dublin. Its power is the key to life itself. My family for centuries has been guarding, but now many people want to obtain its power for their own selfish reasons. Once that man you saw earlier named Seth found out about it, he stopped at nothing to steal from us. It is said that the Jewel of Hope was made from a single tear drop from God himself. If fallen to the wrong hands, life as we know it will cease to exist,"

"That's terrible, is there no way to destroy the Jewel of Hope,"

"We have tried for many years to destroy it, but nothing worked. Only the Pure One can destroy it,"

"Pure One?"

"The Jewel of Hope was created only for the Pure One, who is said to be the one that will end all darkness. It chooses the person who has a pure heart and can save this world from the darkness that is coming,"

"Darkness? What Darkness?"

"Even I do not know,"

I looked at Eric confused, but also a little scared. Could this have anything to do with more alchemy? Something tells me that this so called Seth is trying to use the Jewel of Hope for alchemy reasons. I looked back at the little girl named Maria. I saw something hidden in her hand and went closer to it. Suddenly I could hear screaming of men outside the cabin. I saw Mr. Eric trying to block the door, but then the door broke leaving Mr. Eric to fall off the ground.

"I told you I'd find you again," Seth said.

I saw the little girl get up from the bed running to her dad. Then Seth grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. I saw Mr. Eric trying to get up from the ground, but was too weak. I ran over and tried to pull him away from her.

"Let go of her, you freak," I said grabbing Maria's hand, but then it started to glow.

"What's going on!" Seth screamed.

I saw the Jewel of Hope in Maria's hand and it started to come toward me. Everyone's eyes were on me as the jewel turned into a necklace putting itself on me. I looked at the jewel and saw that it was shaped like a tear drop and was the same color as the sea. It stopped glowing, but I felt a little different.

"It's . . . you . . . your . . . the Pure One," Mr. Eric said weary.

"I noticed something within you. I can't explain what it was, but I felt a strong presence from you. Now it's time for you to be a good girl and hand it over to me," Seth explained extending his hand.

"No! I won't give to you!" I shouted.

"Give it to me or these two die!"

I looked both at Maria and Mr. Eric and saw how beaten up they were. I was about to take off the necklace and hand it over, when Mr. Eric stopped me.

"Don't give it to him! If you do, life as we know it will die! You have to take it and run! Run don't worry about us!" Mr. Eric yelled.

"Why you little!" Seth shouted.

Suddenly a group of men came in and started to attack Seth. He dropped Maria and Mr. Eric grabbed her. He ran toward me grabbing my hand and leading me outside. We stopped after we were far away from Seth. Me. Eric gave me a book and a note. I looked at him confused.

"You need to get out of here, before Seth comes! Take these and get as far away as you can from here! Everything you need to know is in that book, the jewel should help you! We'll hold him off as long as we can!" Mr. Eric explained.

"I'm not leaving without all of you!" I shouted.

"You're the only one who must keep going. Please save this world from what comes next! Now go!"

I gave him one last look and started to run. I didn't look back I just kept running. I could still here the screams of those men who died to protect the jewel. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have time. I needed to go to Central and find Ed and Al! I fear something horrible is about to happen soon.


	3. Disguise

Disguise

Edward's POV

Al and I arrived to the train station and already saw some of the military people. I examined the train a saw how wrecked it was. There was barely any train left to even all it a train. Whoever this Seth guy is we better have our guards up. I looked and saw Lieutenant Havoc coming toward us.

"Long time no see Fullmetal," He greeted.

"Nice to see you're walking again," Al replied.

"Yeah, but from time to time my leg still feels sorer,"

"Is there any news regarding about Seth?" I asked.

"None so far, but we searched the perimeter and saw tons of dead men. We found what looked like a cabin, but no survivors. However, it seems like he was looking for something. We tried to follow his trail, but we lost him. His whereabouts are unknown to us, but where his trail ended was not too far from Central. We already have troops set in Central looking for him. I suggest you all head back and see if you can find him,"

"Right"

I tired away and began head back to Central with Al following behind me. This guy sure is determined to find something, but what?

Winry's POV

All I could think of was just keep running. I just kept running and running until I finally got to Central. It was only a few miles from where I was standing. I was surprised that I wasn't even tired of running. I looked at the jewel around my neck and was amazed of how much power it had. What exactly is this thing? I remembered the book Mr. Eric gave me, but I don't have time to read it, since a crazy man is after me. I need a disguise so he won't recognize me and a new outfit. Suddenly the jewel began to glow then it stopped.

What just happened? I went over to the pond that was nearby and couldn't believe my eyes. My hair was now black and wavy and my outfit was totally different. I had black shorts, a white top, some black biker looking gloves, and a black coat. I was amazed that the wish granted my wish. I guess there's more to this jewel then I know of. Suddenly I heard a loud noise and began to run again. I need to get to Central fast before I'm dead meat. I ran so fast that I didn't even realize I was already in Central. I started to play cool and started to walk toward the military base.

Suddenly I began to sense something. I turned around and saw Seth right behind me. I started to turn back in run, but then he was already in front of me. He grabbed me by the neck and I began to struggle in his arms free.

"Nice try for trying to disguise yourself, but it won't work. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to sense the jewel neck? It's like tracking device, I'll always know where you go," He explained throwing me to the ground.

I started to cough and I tried to get up, but he had his shoe on my arm. I never felt this much pain before. He transmuted a spear and aimed it right at me. Suddenly the jewel began to glow and I felt something glow in my hand. I aimed it at him and it hit him right in the face. I quickly ran away, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw him throw the spear and it scratched me on the side. I felt blood coming out, but I ignored it and kept running. When I lifted my hand I could see it still glowing and I again aimed it at Seth.

I heard gunfire and realized the military had started to shoot at him giving me an advantage to keep running. I started to feel weak and I stopped and hide behind a wall and looked at my wounds. This was not good. Ed Al where are you?

"Found you" Seth said covered in blood.

Edward's POV

Once we got back from Central we saw dead bodies of the military officers. I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye and Fuhrer Mustang along with Major Armstrong. Al and I quickly ran to them and asked what was going on.

"Fullmetal good timing, Seth stone is already here in Central. Witnesses saw him attacking a young girl around your age. She was described with black wavy hair and blue eyes," Fuhrer said.

"Well where is he now?" I questioned.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise. We quickly turned and saw Seth chasing after a girl. It's the girl Fuhrer described to us. I saw her shooting something out of her hands, but then he dodged it and grabbed her by the neck. The girl turned toward us and said something.

"Ed! Al! Help!" She said.

I looked at Al confused just as he did. Did we know this girl?

Winry's POV

Why are they just standing there? Don't they recognize . . . Oh that's right my disguise. I need them to recognize me. Suddenly the jewel began to glow again and I could see my hair going back to its original color and was straight intend of wavy. My out stayed the same, but all I needed was for them to recognize me.

"You know your hair looks better that why," Seth grinned.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and my jewel began to glow and a light beam got him to let go of me pushing him to the wall.

I started to cough and I looked back at Ed and Al. They were shocked and quickly ran over to me. They helped me get up.

"Winry is that you! What are you doing here! How did you do that!" Ed shouted.

"No time to explain," I coughed.

"It's not over yet girly! You still have something that belongs to me!" Seth shouted.

He transmuted a huge amount of knives and aimed it right at us. Ed blocked me, but I didn't want to see him hurt. I want the knives to stop. The jewel glowed and the knives stopped then I felt like I was controlling them. Ed and Al turned to me and looked shocked.

"Winry your eyes are glowing," Al said.

I felt strange, I felt so much power inside me. I aimed the knives back at Seth and he dodged them. Fuhrer Mustang started to shoot fire at Seth and he screamed in pain. Then Al started to use alchemy. I saw Seth look at me and smile.

"This is not over girl. Not by a long shot," He said disappearing.

I fell to the ground and started to feel weak. I saw Ed and Al rush to me saying me name over and over until I blacked out.


	4. Jewel of Hope

Jewel of Hope

Winry's POV

I could hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Ed and Al right in front of me. They looked really worried. I started to feel pain throughout my body and twitched from the pain.

"You shouldn't move so much, you might open your wounds again," Al said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What's going on Winry? Why is that guy, Seth after you? How are you able to make your eyes glow? What about those powers that you had as well, how did you get them?" Ed questioned.

"If you don't mind we would like to also hear about all of this too," Fuhrer Mustang said with Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Armstrong.

I looked back at Ed who was really confused. I gave a sigh and began to explain everything that had happened to me. Ed and Al were shocked by what I said. After I finished explaining everyone was silent. Ed wouldn't even look at me. I could see how upset he was.

"I heard of a story about the Jewel of Hope, but it wasn't a good story. If I remember right the Jewel of Hope grants any wish to whoever holds it. It said it was made from single tear drop of God. It holds great power so dangerous that it's deadly. It was made only for a person with a pure heart. It said that the Pure One was meant to have in order to stop a darkness from coming. My guess is it was supposed to be meant for you Ms. Winry, but be warned. It's says that if the Jewel of Hope is used for selfish reasons the person who holds it there heart will turn black and you'll lose insanity and become as dark as the darkness," Major Armstrong explained.

"But still I don't know anything about the Jewel of Hope. I mean if I'm this so called Pure One then what am I supposed to do. Stop a darkness that is supposed to be coming," I said confused.

I turned and looked at the window and began to feel tears in the back of my eyes. If Major Armstrong is telling the truth, then what will happen if the jewel turns my heart black? Will I end up hurting the people I care for?

Edward's POV

I could see Winry looking out the window and I could tell how scared she was. I was so angry at myself. If I had only been there with her, then maybe none of this would happen. She wouldn't have gotten hurt, if only I was there. She wouldn't have had to gone through so much pain.

"Could you give Al, Winry, and me some privacy," I asked and they all nodded and left.

I looked over to Al who looked as sad as I was for Winry. We moved closer to her to see if she was ok.

"We promise you Winry we'll make sure nothing happens to you. It was our fault for not being there with you," I said.

"It's not your fault. I should have been more careful, but instead I got into something I shouldn't have gotten involved. I realized though all the pain you two went through was nothing compared what I went through today," I said.

"But Winry will protect you no matter what," Al said.

"We won't let that damn Seth come anywhere near you! We'll protect you no matter what!" Ed shouted.

I smiled at the two of them and laughed. I don't really know what happens from here, but I guarantee that this is only the beginning. There is so much stuff we have to look into on the Jewel of Hope. I only hope nothing will go wrong.

. . . . . .

The next day arrived and I was still in a hospital. Ed and Al stayed at the hospital all night watching over me. I walked to the window and saw military guards around the whole hospital. There was even some guarding my door. I felt like a bird locked in a cage and I couldn't escape. I looked at a mirror and saw the jewel around my neck. I felt so different with it on that it kind of made me feel a little insane. This jewel wasn't a gift, but a curse. Suddenly I saw Ed and Al coming through the doors.

"Are you feeling any better Winry?" Al asked.

"Yup all wounds have healed," I answered.

"Sorry about the guards, Fuhrer's orders to watch you and make sure your safe. He can be a really bastard sometimes, but he's someone we can trust," Ed said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"So how are you really doing? I mean with this whole situation," Ed asked.

"Well to be honest I'm just so confused. I mean I was on my way to Rush Valley and now this happened. Plus the jewel makes me feel strange. I mean I feel like I have so much power, but I'm afraid that I might go insane and hurt the people I care for," I said.

I turned away from them and lay back down on the bed. I wish that sometimes I could just relax and feel at peace. In fact the day Ed and Al got their bodies back, I thought they would return home for good, but then they left again. Yet again I was worrying for them. I keep hoping that they will come back alive.

Edward's POV

I looked at Winry as she lay back down to her bed. Again I felt upset that there was nothing we could do to help her. She was going through something that I could relate to. However, I never wanted her to go through what I had to go through. I don't want her to cry again either like last time.

"Long time no see guys," Ling greeted.

"What are you doing here Ling?" Al asked.

"I heard you guys stumbled upon the Jewel of Hope. So I took some leave and came here to see if the stories were true,"

"You know about the Jewel of Hope," Winry said.

"I heard about its powers when I was a little boy, but I always believed it was just a myth. I heard rumors that the Jewel of Hope was finally discovered and was at Central. Who would have thought the jewel chose you and no one else. If the myth is true, you need to be careful with that jewel,"

"So people already know that the Jewel of Hope is real!" Al asked.

"Yeah and I bet plenty of people want it badly. Which is why I came here to make sure you had some protection just in case something goes wrong. That and Ed here gave me a call and asked my for a favor,"

I saw Winry turn to me and smiled. I heard he mouth thanks to me and I looked away so she wouldn't see my face and I swore I heard her laugh. At least she can be safe . . . for now. Suddenly a loud explosion went off and I quickly looked at the window and saw Seth with a couple of other guys. This isn't good.


	5. Alchemy Reborn

Alchemy Reborn

Winry's POV

I walked over to the window and stood next to Ed. I saw Seth and his men standing in front of the guards with their hands up. I saw him look up and he saw me. He gave an evil grin and began to laugh. I saw him mouthed "Found you". Suddenly his men began to use alchemy and wiped out most of the guards. I was horrified to see all those guards dead right before my eyes. Ed covered my eyes and pulled me away from the window. I felt a twinge of fear in my heart.

"Ling we could sure use your protection right about now!" Ed shouted.

"Got it!" Ling answered leaving.

"Al go help Ling! I'll watch Winry," Ed told.

I heard Al leave and Ed still had his hands covering my eyes. It was really awkward because I could hear him breathing against me. I felt him move closer to my ear.

"I can't do much because I don't have any alchemy anymore, but I swear that I won't let any of them hurt you. I'll protect you with my life," Ed whispered.

I felt his hands move away from my eyes and I turned and looked at him. He had such serious eyes and broad shoulders. Did he always look like this? Suddenly another explosion went off. Ed quickly went to the window and cursed. I could tell something bad was already happening. Suddenly I could feel a sorrow and anger within me. It wasn't my feels, but Ed's! Could this be another power of the jewel? I felt sad to feel Edward's emotions. It was like a great longing for something. Then I remembered that Ed didn't have alchemy anymore. Could that be why he's upset?

Suddenly the window broke and Ed tried to shield me from the glass. I saw that the glass cut his face a little. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. The last thing I was someone climbing into the room. The guards saw us leave and saw why and started to attack. Ed still holding my hand tried to find an exit. Suddenly a man tried to stop us by using alchemy, but Ed dodged it and we head down stairs. Once we got outside there was a huge fight with Seth's men and the military soldiers. I couldn't see Al or Ling anywhere, but who I did see was Seth and he was staring right at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grinned and used alchemy and separated Ed and I.

"Winry!" Ed screamed.

I fell hard on the ground, but quickly got back up. I saw him walk towards Ed and grabbed him by the neck. Iquickly used my powers and tried to stop him, but he kept moving. Isn't there anyway to stop him?

"Give the jewel to me, or he dies," Seth said.

"Don't listen to him Winry!" Ed shouted.

"What can you do? You don't have any alchemy to protect you FullMetal. Yeah that's right I know who you are, but soon you and your little girlfriend will be dead soon enough,"

I saw Ed angry, but what could I do to help him. I thought about it real heard, but I think I can help him, but I just hope it works.

"Ok I'll give you the jewel, but you have to promise not to hurt him or anyone else," I spoke.

"That's a good girl, give me the jewel," He grinned.

I slowly walked to him and right when I was in front of Ed and him I grabbed Ed's hand and a huge blue light came from the jewel. I started to feel weak, but this was the only way to save him and everyone else. Suddenly Seth let go of Ed. Ed backed away from him with my hand still in his and looked up at me.

"What happen Winry?" He asked.

"It's back . . . your alchemy . . . I wished for it . . . back," I said weary.

I felt faint and began to black out and I felt Ed catch me in his arms. The last thing I heard was Ed calling my name.

Edward's POV

I tried to get Winry back up, but she was totally knocked out. I held her in my arms and laid her gentle on the ground where I saw Lan Fan appear. It didn't surprise me she was here since Ling was here. I told her to quickly take Winry and get out of here. She nodded and left. I turned back to Seth who began to laugh.

"You think I won't find her again! Your wring wherever you keep her I'll know," He stated.

If Winry really gave me my powers back, then I should be able to fight back. I clapped my hands and touched the ground and for the longest time I saw my alchemy again. I transmuted hands and tried to grab a hold of Seth. Then I transmuted a pole in my hand and began to attack Seth. He was quick on his feet, but slow on his hands. I was able to strike him, but then his men came and pulled him away from me. He glared at me and then laughed.

"This isn't over FullMetal! That jewel will be mine and I will personally kill that Winry girl right in front of your eyes!" He said escaping.

I tried to go after him, but then he transmuted a wall and escaped. I cured, but then quickly remembered that Al and Ling were probably still fighting on the other side of the hospital. I went around the back and saw Al and Ling tying up some people. I also spotted the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Hawkeye. I quickly went over to them.

"So what happened here?" I questioned.

"Al and Ling were able to capture these men and tried to get information about the jewel and with Seth, but they aren't talking," Fuhrer said.

I walked over to the men and stood next to Al and Ling. I took the sword from Ling's hand and put it right in front of one of the men. He looked at me in fear.

"What do you know about Seth and the jewel! Tell me now and I might spare your pathetic lives!" I demanded.

"We don't know much about Seth, but if you want to know about the jewel then we know," One man said.

"The Jewel of Hope is supposed to have incredible power. It's said to be almost as powerful as God. With that jewel you could do whatever you want with it. Even bring the ones you love back to life," Another said.

I was shocked to hear what he said, but was unconvinced that a stone could bring someone back from the dead. It's impossible, it can't be done . . . can it?

"That's impossible; no one can be brought back to life!" Al shouted.

"Wait Al he might be right. Winry wished for my alchemy to come back and it did, but then she fainted and Lan Fan came and took her to safety," I explained.

"Brother," Al said.

"It's true the jewel can be used for many things. It was said to be a replacement of the philosopher's stone, but no one knew it was real until now. However, though the stone was made from sacrifices, but from God's tear. However, the jewel's power comes from the person who is using it. Meaning if your friend uses it to much, her life could slowly slip away," the man said.

I saw everyone as shocked as I was. This means if Winry uses the jewel too much, she might . . . No I won't allow it to happen to her. I'll make sure she can keep living. I realize it's my fault that Winry's weak now. It's because she used too much of the jewel's power and now she's in that state. I promise Winry that I won't let you die, even if that means I have to risk my life for you.


	6. Waiting

Waiting

Winry's POV

_I started to awake, but I was in a white room. I looked around and saw no one. Instead of my hospital clothes, I was in the same outfit as I was when I wished for a disguise, but without the black hair. I looked around and then noticed a giant gate. I went closer to it and it looked like it had alchemy stuff written on it. I went to the back of the gate and thought I'd see an entrance, but nothing. When I went back I saw something or someone sitting in front of the gate._

"_That was quite amazing what you did?" It said._

"_Who are you and what am I doing here?" I asked._

"_What the Elric brothers didn't tell you about me. Then again they don't tell you a lot of these do they?" _

"_That's none of your business! Besides I asked you a question and I'd like for it to be answered,"_

"_What a persistent girl you are. I am known as what you people call God,"_

_I was shocked to hear what he said to me. There is no way this guy could be God, or any other thing._

"_You seem confused. The Elric brothers really didn't tell you anything, did they? You see girl I know more about them then you do. I know that when they tried to bring their mother back Alphonse lost his entire body and Edward lost his left leg, then Edward sacrificed his right arm to save his little brother. I was there when it all happened. I even saw those two figure out how to get their bodies back. Edward gave his alchemy and gate away to bring back his brother. However thanks to your wish, his alchemy is back and that is a problem," God stated._

"_I admit you know them well, but I don't understand why I'm here?" I said._

"_You're here because you gave Edward his alchemy back. That was a selfish act on your behalf as the Pure One,"_

"_It wasn't selfish, I was giving back something he had lost and needed in order to save himself," _

"_Is it because you couldn't save him?" _

_I twitched when he said that. It's not that I couldn't save him. It's just that . . . I thought about it more and maybe he was actually right? I wasn't able to protect him, so I made a wish so that I wouldn't have to save him. _

"_So in the end you made a selfish wish. You have to be careful Winry. The wishes make can easily back fire on you and then what? The more you wish the more you'll start to see that the jewel's power will take over you. Also if you use the jewel to much you could end up kill yourself," He explained._

"_This would have never happened, if you hadn't created it," I reminded him._

"_Don't blame this on me; it's you humans who abuse the power of God for your own selfish reasons. The Jewel of Hope maybe seem like a gift to you humans, but in actuality the jewel in neither good nor bad. Whoever possesses the jewel and uses for selfish reasons the jewel's power will then take over you. You see since you currently possess the jewel, its powers come from your own life. If you use it to much your life will end and the jewel's powers will die with you. However, if someone else possesses it then vice versa. So in the end the jewel can never be destroyed so long as there is someone still able to use it," _

"_So no matter how we us the jewel for either selfish reasons, or not the jewel will end up killing me, or someone else," I said._

"_That is correct, so no matter what you do to stop this so called darkness from coming, you will die. Enough of that for now, you've been here long enough. Go back to those Elric brother, I'll see you soon enough,"_

I began to see a bright light, and then I realized I was in a different room. I could see Ed and Al talking with the Fuhrer and Ling and Lan Fan watching out the window. I tried to get up, but a twinge of pain shot up through my body and I lied backed down. I saw Ed and Al quickly rush to me.

"Are you ok Winry? Nothing hurts right?" Ed asked.

"No I'm fine just a little hurt and tired, but I should be fine," I said.

"We all need to have a talk," Fuhrer said.

"Ok we're coming," Al said.

I saw Ed, Al, and Ling leave the room and when I tried to get up to follow behind them Ed stopped me and put me back in bed.

"You need your rest Winry, plus this doesn't concern you," Ed said.

"It has everything to concern me!" I stated.

"Winry look I don't want to get you involved in this ok? Right now you need to wait here and rest. I tell you everything later,"

"Are you really going to tell me everything?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't tell me everything Ed. I had a dream today where I was in a white room with a giant gate with alchemy stuff written all over it. I met some person who calls himself God and he told everything about you and Al and what you went through. Why is that he told me all this stuff about you guys instead you telling me this. Why don't you every talk to me Ed!" I shouted.

There was an awkward silence. I saw Al trying to talk to him, but he just blew him off as he was walking out the door and Al following behind.

"It had nothing to do with you and if that's the way you feel then fine. Do whatever the hell you want!" Ed said slamming the door.

I felt so frustrated and I couldn't think straight. Ed will never understand. I'm always the one waiting. The one who always has to watch from the sidelines. Now I have a chance to not do things from the sidelines, but actually do something, but Ed won't even let me. I looked at Lan Fan and saw that her automail arm looked like it needed repairs. I looked around and saw that my tools were here.

"Looks like you need a tune up," I said.

"I'm fine besides you need to rest," She replied.

"Don't be silly your arm needs a checkup besides there is no use in tell me to rest, I'm very persistent,"

She gave in and I began to tune up her automail. Good thing I did because it was going to break pretty soon if I didn't fix it now. I felt her eyes on me and it seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Thank you for doing this," She final said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"No fro giving me an arm. You saved my life that day, without this arm I wouldn't be able to protect my lord, so thank you,"

I gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. Lan Fan decided to watch the cabin from the roof giving me time alone. There were some of military guards standing outside the house and guarding my door. Suddenly I felt a presence nearby. I felt in coming outside, so I decided to slip through the window and sneak behind the guards. Once I got away the presence got stronger. It made me feel a little weak and dizzy. Suddenly the sir seemed thinner and I could hardly breath.

"Have you come alone?" A voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"For now I am a shadow to you. I can see you, but you can't see me and what I want is something that you have. I'll be taking it now,"

"If it's about the jewel you can forget it,"

Suddenly I felt something crawling up my body and I couldn't move. It was like shadows were crawling on me. I tried to find the person controlling them, but it was too dark. Suddenly I felt something stab my on the side and I feel to the ground. I felt something dark going through me.

"It wasn't a yes, or no question my dear. Now until I have that jewel around your neck I'm afraid you won't be able to get rid of curse I just gave you. That curse allows you to let the jewel's powers take over you faster. The jewel may seem helpful at times, but it is truly a dark thing. I hope to you again soon my dear. For I am the darkness you must face,"

I didn't hear anything after that and I still couldn't move. All I felt was the jewel's power trying to take over me. I kept feeling darkness inside me and I'm struggling to break free. I need someone to help me soon, or it might be too late.


	7. Save Me

Save Me

Edward's POV

After I left Winry we all talked more about the jewel. From all the information we gathered it seems like the jewel is darker than we thought. The Jewel of Hope can grant any wish, but if used too much the jewel's power starts to fade away and so does the person's life. Mean if we aren't too careful about the jewel Winry might not make it. . .

"My lord Ms. Winry is gone!" Lan Fan barged in.

"What happen!" Ling demanded.

"Apparently she snuck off from her window, while I was on the roof patrolling the area. I sensed something very ominous out there. I think she might be in trouble,"

After hearing all of that I quickly rushed outside. That idiot got herself in danger again, what was she thinking! Then I remembered the conversation we had and then stopped for a second. _It has everything to concern me! _I felt angry, but I knew she was right. It's still our faults for what happened to her. Suddenly I heard a scream and it sounded like Winry. I quickly rushed to the sound of her voice and when I got there I saw her on the ground in pain. I tried to see what was wrong, but I couldn't see anything.

Everyone started to appear and the Fuhrer started a fire so we could see. Then I saw a huge stab wound on the side of her. She was bleeding badly and we needed to get her back to the cabin. I carried her in my arms and we all headed back to the cabin, but when we got there things couldn't get any worse. Seth was there again with his men. They were raiding the cabin and then we saw Seth and he noticed us and came towards us. I was Ling and Lan Fan fighting off the other men while the Fuhrer and Lieutenant were trying to stop Seth.

Al and I tried to take Winry away, but then Seth's men used alchemy and Al had to hold them off. We were trapped and Winry wasn't getting any better. Then I realized that everyone was trapped. Then all guns were pointed at me. I saw Seth slowly walking towards us and he had Al with a gun to his head. Then he threw Al to his men and now everyone had a gun to their head.

"Well FullMetal looks like I win this round. Now hand me the girl and I might just let your friends live," Seth said.

Winry's POV

I could hear voices and I could see blurry images. I realized I was in someone's arms. My vision began to clear and I realized Ed had me in his arms and I saw that Seth had everyone trapped including us. I saw guns pointed at everyone's head.

"Ed what's going on?" I asked.

I saw Ed surprised to see me still conscious. Of course that was a surprise for me too, since I'm still in a lot of pain.

"Just hand the girl over and no one will get hurt," Seth grinned.

"I won't you lay a finger on her!" Ed shouted.

"Not even for the lives of your friends,"

"You'll have to kill me first to get to them!" Ed yelled as they laughed.

I saw Seth point a gun directly at Ed's forehead. I looked at everyone and they were as shocked as I was.

"Fine, I'll kill you then your friends and then take the girl all to myself," Seth said.

Suddenly I saw Seth ready to shoot. I looked at everyone shouting no! Then the gun shoot and I screamed. The jewel on my neck began to light up and then I felt so much power rushing to me. Oh no is the jewel taking over me!

Edward's POV

Right when I thought I was going to die. I realized the bullet stopped moving and it was right in front of me. I looked at Winry and her eyes were glowing blue again. I saw her wounds miraculously heal and then I put her down and she began to walk toward Seth. I heard guns shooting, but they all stopped in the air. I realized Winry was controlling them. I could see the fear in Seth's face. Then I saw Winry lift her hand up and all of Seth's men were in the air.

I saw Al, Ling, and everyone look surprised as I did at Winry. She then threw Seth's men to the ground and they all started to retreat into the forest. Seth tried to run, but then Winry brought him in the air and then she lifted a gun to her hand and aimed it at Seth.

"Please don't kill me!" He yelled.

I looked to Winry who didn't seem like herself. I noticed her grin as Seth pleaded for mercy. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Ed the jewel has taken over her! We need to snap her out of it!" Ling stated.

I quickly ran to her and tried to reason with her. It was like she was a totally different person. She was like some mindless robot.

"Winry you have to snap out of this!" I shouted.

She didn't even glance at me. She just had her eyes on Seth the whole time as we all tried to reason with her.

"This isn't you Winry! Remember you're not a killer! You're hands aren't met to kill, there met to bring life," I said and then she looked at me confused.

"Come on Winry, you're not a killer and I won't let you be," I said and her eyes started to stop glowing.

"Ed" She whispered.

She dropped her hand that lifted Seth and he fell to the ground. Military soldiers started to surround him. She dropped the gun and fell to the ground on her knees. I tried to comfort her, but then we heard a laugh coming from Seth.

"You think this is over, but this is just the beginning my dear. There are more people like me that will want the jewel who are working for the darkness as I was. You manage to get me, but trust me when I say the darkness will find you and kill you," Seth said leaving.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she was shaking. I looked at her face a saw tears falling from her cheek and she then turned to me. It pained me to see her face like that. I pulled her to my chest and she began to cry. Everyone gave us some time alone as they went to go deal with Seth and the cabin. It was just like that day when Winry was going to shoot Scar. If Al and I weren't there then she would have killed him. It was the same for today. If I wasn't here she would have done something she would have regretted. Why is it that I can't help her in times like this? In the end I always end up making her cry.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry about uploading the last chapter... That was for my other story that I finished. It's from NIghtmare Before Chirtmas. Well Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Secrets Revealed

Edward's POV

We decided to keep her in a safe house for now. However, the whole ride there she didn't saw one word. From the looks of her eyes it was like her life was sucked right out of her. I wanted to comfort her, but how? She's been through so much that I don't think words will help right now. As we headed to the safe house, Winry stopped and turned around and she saw Seth being pulled out of the truck with his hands bind. Her eyes started to glow again, but when I put my hand on her shoulder she stopped and turned away.

The power is starting to take over her. If we aren't carful we might lose her. I watched as she headed to the safe house. I looked at Al and he was feeling the same way I was. Once we got to the safe house the Fuhrer talked to Winry if there was anything else you knew that happened. She told us all about her dream with the so called God Al and I met before. I felt so scared knowing she went there. We warned her to be careful and to not fall for his tricks. Then she explained the whole darkness thing on us, but she didn't have a good look to see them.

Once she told us all that she knew she decided to go to bed. I walked her to her room and she gave a loud sigh. She sat on her bed and then began to lie down. I shut the door and grabbed a chair and sat next to her. We didn't say anything for a while, until she spoke.

"I've been given a curse that I'm not sure I can control. I'm afraid it might get the best of me. What if I hurt you or Al or anyone! I just don't . . . know anymore," Winry spoke covering a pillow on her face.

I reached for her hand and grasped it in mine and she uncovered the pillow from her face and looked at me with sad eyes. I gave a sigh as I held her hand.

"I can't say I know how you feel because to be honest I don't, but no matter what I'll always be by your side. I won't let this darkness get the best of you," I replied.

Winry's POV

I felt better knowing Ed had my back until the end, but for how long would it last. Who knows what will happen to me, but if something was to happen to me do I really want to risk the chance of hurting the people I care for while I'm here. Suddenly the door opened and Al came in. He said Ed he needed him for something. He gave me one last look and let go of my hand. I watched as he left the room. However, I noticed that I wasn't alone anymore. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was here.

"So I see you managed to control my curse. However, it's only a matter of time, until you use the Jewel of Hope, it will control you in the end. When it's all over, I will have won and I get to see you kill your friends in the process," The darkness said.

"Who are you really?" I asked.

"You tell me, I'm just a shadow to you, but are you sure you want to know who I am? I take many shapes and forms. I could be your worst nightmare in the end. When we come face to face there is no way you'll be able to stop me,"

I heard it begin the laugh and so frustrated I threw a vase at the wall. It was gone, but it left nothing, but anger in me. I needed to leave and confront Seth more about this. I know it's risky, but I needed to know everything and if he doesn't answer then I'll deal with him in a more brutal why. I opened the door and saw some guards nearby and I quickly sneaked past them and went out the front door. I headed to the prison they kept Seth and when I got there I saw him alone in a cell built especially for him.

He noticed me saw him and he gave a grin. I looked around to see if the guards were watching before I went to him. I made sure no one could see me by using the jewel to make me invisible. It was a risky move to use the jewel, but right now that didn't matter. I walked to Seth's cell and stared down at him. He started to laugh and gave a wide grin.

"How nice of you to visit me; what brings you here?" Seth greeted.

I lifted Seth in the sir and I started to feel the jewel's power take over me a little, but I still was in control. I watched him struggle to break free of my grasp and when I dropped him down he started to huff and puff. He didn't give me a grin this time.

"I want answers Seth! Tell me everything, or the next time I won't let you breath," I demanded.

"It's like I said, I worked with the thing you call darkness, but there are many things about it that even I don't know!" Seth yelled.

"Then tell me what you do know!"

"Ok Ok, the Jewel of Hope has another secret that not even you have discovered yet. It is said that only the Pure One could actually take full control of the jewel. You see in order for you to beat the darkness you must first be able to control the jewel. There is a way, but I'm not quite sure what the answer is. I'm pretty sure that only you have the ability to control and destroy it. That's why the darkness came to me and made me a deal to find it and bring it back to the darkness and in return half of the jewel's powers would go to me. It's like everyone had said the jewel isn't good or evil. It just depends on the person who uses it,"

Right when I was going to say something I heard the guards come in. I quickly left through the exit and made my way out of the building as fast as I could. Once I got outside I felt my body begin to feel uneasy again and my invisibility faded away. The jewel was yet again trying to take over me. I looked back at the safe house and I knew I couldn't go back. If this jewel was trying to take over me, then I can't risk of hurting the people I care for. I ran away in the other direction. Suddenly, I saw two figures standing in the distance. It was Mr. Eric and Maria! I couldn't believe my eyes! I quickly went over to them.

"Mr. Eric Maria what are you doing here! I thought you were dead! Thank goodness your alive!" I shouted.

"You look pale Winry. I figured you might need something to make you feel better," Maria said and handed me a drink.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," I said.

"We insist you drink it," Mr. Eric said.

Looking at them weird I drank the drink and then looked at them. Maria came up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"What a fool," she whispered.

My eyes widen and I felt something going through me. It was more of the darkness trying to consume me. I stumble backwards and felt like gaging. I felt sick and then I fell to the ground. I looked back at them and saw them walk toward me. I quickly got up and ran! I felt my body getting weak and I could still see them walking toward me as I ran.

"You can't run forever!" Maria shouted.


	9. The Breakdown

The Breakdown

Winry's POV

I kept running and running away from the people who helped me. Why are they doing this? Didn't they tell me that I was the one who was destine for the Jewel of Hope. Suddenly the pain gave in and I fell to the ground. I saw them slowly coming closer to me. I realized I was close to the safe house. Someone was bond to hear me. I screamed with all my might, but then Mr. Eric covered his hand to my mouth.

"I'm afraid screaming won't help you my child," He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Winry, but we have to kill you now," Maria said holding a dagger.

My eyes grew wide and I twitched in fear, but then someone kicked the dagger from Maria's hand and punched Mr. Eric in the face making him let go of me. I got a better look and it was Edward. I looked and saw everyone else coming toward us too. Suddenly Maria tried to reach for the dagger, but I quickly grabbed it. I saw her give me a fear of look. I felt sad and confused, but then she kicked me in the gut and took the dagger. She now was on top of me with the dagger to my throat. I saw Ed and everyone try to get closer, but Mr. Eric stopped them. I noticed there was a strange presence. Shadows were coming from them and I realized they were being controlled.

"Thanks to the darkness it made our world a little more dark. Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now," Maria said ready to stab me.

"I'm so sorry . . ." I spoke.

I saw Mr. Eric's head turn and looked at me like he was going to cry. I saw Maria struggling to kill me. I saw a tear slip from her eye.

"What did you say?" Maria questioned.

"I' couldn't protect you in the end and because of me you're being controlled by the darkness. I wish I could have saved you in the end," I said putting my hand slowly to her cheek.

I felt a little warmth come from her cheek and I smiled. Even though I'm in a lot of pain I still felt a little hope inside me. Maria dropped the dagger and started to cry. I realized she wasn't being controlled by the darkness anymore. I saw Mr. Eric come towards us smiling, but then a shadow stroke him in the heart. I could see his life fading away. Then right when I got up Maria got stroke in the heart too. I saw everyone's faces shocked including me. I fell to the ground on my knees and saw the shadows fade away and Maria falling to the ground. I put her head on my lap and saw that Mr. Eric had pasted on. I still could see a little light left in Maria. I began to cry over her. Then I felt a little hand on my face, but it was so cold.

"Thank . . . you for . . . everything . . . Winry . . ." Maria breathed and pasted on.

I started to scream in pain for the loss of her and Mr. Eric. I felt so much anger that I could feel my blood boiling inside me. I felt the darkness in me rise, but then I felt someone's arm wrap around my neck and I stopped. I knew it was Ed trying to comfort me. I grabbed his arms and it felt warm. I wanted to cry, but part of me knew I had to be strong. I slowly got up with Ed holding my hand this time and I looked at the remaining shadows.

"I know you're here so come out!" I shouted and it appeared.

I saw it make its way to me and I could see Ed about to stand in front of me, but I assured him it wouldn't hurt me. I saw it form into a shadow version of me and it felt like I was staring at myself. It annoyed me at first, but then I got over it.

"I see you managed to stop those two from killing you. Too bad they didn't get to live in the end. This all happened because you. If you had hand the Jewel of Hope to me then I might have let them lived," It said in the same voice as me.

"Enough games let's end this already! I'm tired of all of this I just want to go back to my normal life in . . ." I shouted.

"Risembool? I know a lot more about you then you know Winry. In fact I know every little thing you fear inside you," It explained coming closer to me.

The shadow moved around me looking at me like it was studying something. It began to laugh and I began to feel uneasy.

"I know that you wish to make the best automail out there, but there something else you crave as well. I can see in your heart you actually wish to be needed and not just sitting around waiting for them to call or visit you. Also the thing you fear the most is that you're afraid that they will forget and leave you behind. Not knowing if there ok, or will never see you again. You and I know that's true and you know who I'm talking about," It stated.

"Winry what does it mean?" Al asked coming toward me.

"Is it telling the truth?" Ed asked.

All of what it said was true, but it was making me angry inside and I felt like I could go off any second. I rushed at it letting go of Ed's hand and suddenly it changed. I stopped right when I was about a foot in front of it. I couldn't believe my eyes! I looked at Ed and Al's eyes and saw a shock of pain in them. There stood in front of me was Edward and Alphonse's mother! I saw them both shocked and I couldn't say anything. Suddenly she smiled and grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the ground. I got up slowly as I watched her laugh.

"I can change into many forms my dear, but this form I knew that not even those two boys could stop me. Even though there beloved mother is dead they still won't be able to stop me," She said.

I looked back at them as Ling, Lan Fan, the Fuhrer, and Lieutenant Hawkeye tried to snap them out of there shock. I quickly rushed toward the darkness and she again grabbed me with her shadows and tried to hurt me. I felt pain go through my body, but I knew that the jewel was trying to help me overcome it. I saw her laugh and then stare right into Edward and Alphonse's eyes. I saw their eyes follow her gaze and I quickly used my powers on her and she fell back.

"Edward Alphonse help me!" She shouted.

I saw them get up and tried to attack me! What was wrong with them! Ling and Lan Fan tried to stop Alphonse as the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Hawkeye tried to help me hold off Ed. I couldn't believe they were under her spell. I tried to knock sense into him, but I couldn't risk hurting him at the same time. I looked into his eyes and saw a strong darkness within him. I wanted to help him, but how. Suddenly Ed's mother told them to stop and she began to laugh.

"They're mine now and I plan to keep them this way until tomorrow. The day you and I finally come face to face in an all-out battle. I told you that your greatest fear would come true. Now you'll be facing the two people you care about. This should be very amusing," She said leaving taking Ed and Al with her.

I tried to chase after them, but right when I was about to grab Edward's hand it disappeared like a shadow. I fell to my knees as everyone came behind me. I couldn't believe what had just happened. The only two people I really cared for were gone and I couldn't save them. I really lost them . . .

"What sick game is she playing?" Ling asked.

"What do we do Fuhrer?" Lieutenant Hawkeye questioned.

"We go to battle," He replied.


	10. Believe In Me

Believe In Me

Winry's POV

I couldn't sleep all night knowing Ed and Al were taken away. Usually they are more on guard, but since I came they themed a little preoccupied. If this never happened then maybe they would have been safe. I felt so worried for them. Not knowing if they are ok, or if they're still alive. I watched the rising sun start to get surrounded by a dark cloud. It began to be dark outside and the air become ice cold. I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye come in with some warm tea to watch I gladly accepted.

"Don't Winry they'll be fine. It's the Elric brothers after all," She spoke.

"Yeah, but none of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten involved. They would still be here," I replied starting to cry.

"If you truly feel that way then deal with it instead of blaming yourself for it. You can't change what happened in the past, but you can change the future,"

With those words from Lieutenant Hawkeye I didn't feel sad. She was right, I need to stop dwelling in the past and look forward to the future. I know now that what happened, happened for a reason. I was met to destroy the darkness and the Jewel of Hope. I looked at Lieutenant Hawkeye and thanked her. I put on my outfit and grabbed my automail tools. Lieutenant Hawkeye looked confused, but I knew what I was doing.

"Time for a little upgrade," I said,

. . . . . .

I took one deep breath as I began to take my first step toward my destiny. I felt in the pit of my stomach fear, but then Lieutenant Hawkeye put her hand on my shoulder and I felt reinsure. I saw Ling and Lan Fan standing next to me smiling. I saw the Fuhrer and an army of men standing behind us. This was the day destiny would change forever. I would have to go up against the two people I care about. I swear to them that I will bring them back one way or another. Then without turning back I began to walk toward the darkness.

It was getting colder by the minute, but I still kept going. I could see up ahead and I saw Ed and Al's mother siting on a stone throne. Next to her were Ed and Al. As we got closer I could see a huge army of her minions. They were shaped like humans, but were filled with darkness. I stopped once I got close enough. She stood from her throne and grinned.

"So we final meet face to face for what will be your last fight," She said.

"I'm not afraid of you. I will take you down," I replied.

"We shall see about that," She then nodded to Ed and Al and they began to ran toward me.

I dodged there attacks and as soon as I moved all hell broke loose between good and evil. All I could hear as I was fighting Ed and Al was gun shots and loud screams. I started to struggle fighting Ed and Al and soon Ling and Lan Fan came and held off Al as I deal with Ed. Beating Ed was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I watched as the darkness watched me struggle defeating my friend.

"Ed you've got to snap out of it! It's me Winry, you're friend! I don't want to fight you!" I yelled.

"You tried to kill my mother! You're not my friend!" He shouted and attacked me.

"It's no use girl he's under my control now and he won't let his sweet mother get hurt," The darkness said.

"You're not his mother! You're not kind and loving like the mother he had! You're not even human," I said.

I could see she was angry and then I saw Ed attack me, making me fall to the ground. He then got on top of me and then transmuted a dragger. I saw him ready to attack me and I screamed. Suddenly he stopped.

"Ed" I questioned.

I saw him struggle to kill me. It was like he wanted to, but at the same time it looked like he was trying to resist. Could Ed be trying to fight the darkness within him? I looked over to where Al was and he stopped fighting too and he looked like he was trying to resist it too.

"Don't just stand there! Kill her!" She said.

I saw Al move closer toward me and I saw Ling then attack Ed so that he was off me. Then Lan Fan joined him, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw Al dashing toward me with a spear in his hand trying to strike me.

"Al listen to me," I said and he still attacked.

"I know you Al and I know you wouldn't hurt me! I'm your friend Al and as your friend you have to trust me. Remember all the good times we shared together as friends. Remember how Ed got your body back and remember how you lost it," I said and I saw Al stop fighting me.

I saw him and he dropped his weapon and took a step back from me. I could see in his eyes that he was starting to remember. I slowly walked toward him and grabbed his hands.

"Remember Al that Ed, Granny, and I are still your family. Your mother maybe gone, but we are still here for you, always and forever," I said and I saw tears slid down his face and he looked at me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you Winry!" He cried.

I patted his head and when he lifted his face to where I could see him, I smiled. I saw the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Hawkeye come. I explained that he was fine, but I still had to deal with Ed. As I walked away I looked back at Al.

"I'll bring him back Al I promise," I swore.

"You remind me of brother," He replied.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not an idiot like he is," I said walking away and I could hear him laugh behind me.

I saw Ling and Lan Fan try to hold him off, but he was way too strong. I told them that I'd handle it. They looked at me worried, but nodded and went to help the others with the shadows. I saw Ed give an evil smile to me. It was like he had been waiting for me to fight him. I quickly ran after him, but when I attacked him, he disappeared and hit me from behind. I was on the ground and when I turned around he was striking again, but this time I dodged it. He continued to attack, but I was starting to get tried. I looked at the jewel and knew it was draining me. I had to end this soon, before it's to late.


	11. All Hope Lost

All Hope Lost

Winry's POV

This fight with Ed has to end, before I drain myself. I looked at the Jewel and realized the color of the Jewel of Hope has faded. Suddenly Ed attacked me from the back and I feel to the ground. I heard the darkness laughing at me.

"Just give up and face the facts that you can't beat me. It's over Winry and your friend here is under my control and I know you won't hurt him," She said.

I looked and saw Ed on top of me. I felt weaker and I knew that the jewel was about to take over me soon. I didn't have much time. I saw Ed transmute a huge wall around us that only the darkness could see us. I saw my friends try to come toward me, but it was too late. I looked at Ed and saw in his eyes that he had lost all hope. I saw him transmute a dagger and was ready to stab me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you in the end," I said to him and he stopped with the dagger in front of me.

"Don't listen to her Edward! Kill Her!" The darkness shouted.

"Do it Ed, because right now I can't hurt you. Your my friend and family and without you I don't have a point in living. You, your brother, and Granny are all I have left ever since, my parents died. All I ever did was worry for you two Elric's. You always get in trouble and I'm always wondering if I'll ever see you again. I know you're still in there Ed and if you can hear me then please come back to me, before it's too late,"

I saw him drop the dagger and he started to stumble backwards. I slowly got up and saw him with his hands on his head. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Does he remember? Suddenly I could feel pain going through my body worse than before. It felt like I was slipping away. . .

Edward's POV

I began to see images of my brother, mother, and father. We were happy, but then dad left and my mother became ill. Then my mother died and my brother and I tried to bring her back by using alchemy to perform human transmutation. We failed and I lost a leg and I saw my brother lose his entire body, but then I saved him, but lost my arm in the process. I was almost dying, but then I was given an arm and leg, by a girl with long blonde hair. She was someone I knew. A friend who was a simpleton, a nag, nosey, annoying, and an automail freak! However, she was also kind, carefree, caring, smart, and always worried for me.

I started to remember everything. I looked at the very girl who I had forgotten and saw all the cuts and bruises she had. I looked back at the darkness that looked like my mother and I began to make a fist in my hand. She played me and made me believe she was my mother. I got so angry that dashed at her and started to attack. She summoned some shadow, but I attacked all of them. Then I transmuted the walls into spikes close to her and one scraped her cheek, but she didn't move. When I was face to face with her she began to laugh.

"What can't hurt your own mother?" She laughed.

"You're not my mother!" I yelled.

"Kill me, you can do that right?"

I didn't say anything, but only glared at her. She began to smile and laugh once more. I was about to attack her when I heard someone call me.

"Brother!" Al yelled and I turned around.

I saw Winry on the ground struggling. I saw Ling, Lan Fan, and Al try to help her up. I went to go help her, until I heard the Fuhrer say something.

"The Jewel of Hope is taking over her!" He yelled.

I could see her eyes begin to glow and suddenly she levitated Ling and Lan Fan and threw them to the ground. She stared at Al and began to attack him and I could see he was struggling to fight her. I quickly rushed over to stop her, but then before I could take another step she levitated Al and me. I saw the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Hawkeye rush over to us, but then they began to levitate as well. I could hear the darkness laughing. Soon Winry began to walk over to it and handed her the Jewel of Hope.

"All according to plan," The darkness grinned.

"Winry you have to snap out of it!" I yelled.

"It's too late boy! Even if she comes to she won't have the jewel to help her. I have it now making the Jewel of Hope mine! The jewel may be controlling her, but as long as I have it she will never be able to break free from the jewel's power,"

Suddenly the Fuhrer's men began to levitate as well and all the shadows began to merge back to the darkness still looking like my mother. I saw in Winry's eyes no sign of hope. I felt like the girl I knew was gone, just like my mother. I looked to Al and realized the same thing.

"Winry it's us Ed and Al we're your friends. We grew up together in Risembool remember. You met Ling and Lan Fan who you gave an arm too and you know the Fuhrer and Lieutenant, right?" Al asked, but Winry's face still seemed unchanged.

"It's no use she's gone," the darkness said.

"I won't believe it! I know Winry and I know she's stronger than this! She doesn't take life she gives it. She gave me an arm and leg and without her I wouldn't be here! So I don't care what you say about Winry, because I know she's nothing like this!" I yelled.

Suddenly I felt my body move closer to Winry and I could see her eyes had become fiercer. She was starting to strangle me and I could hear everyone shouting at Winry to stop. I could barly breath, but I had to get Winry back.

"Winry . . . I never . . . wanted this to . . . happen to you . . . I should have . . . been there for you . . . when you needed me . . . I'm sorry Winry . . ." I breathed.

"Stop apologizing!" She yelled and had her hands on her head.

I felt her stop strangling me and I saw everyone stop levitating and they all fell to the ground. I looked at Winry and noticed something had changed. She looked like she was fighting something inside her. When I tried to go near her I felt a force pushing back. Everyone started to levitate again, but it was more powerful than before. Trees, building, and people started to levitate. I tried to reach for her, but I was too high to reach her. Is she fighting the jewel's powers?


	12. Destiny Awaits

Destiny Awaits

Winry's POV

"Stop it!" I shouted.

My head was hurting like crazy! All I could hear was like a static sound and it was d riving me insane! I wanted it to stop! I fell to the ground on my knees and I felt my whole body crumbling inside me. I was becoming something I feared. The power was just too much to bear. I could see the damage I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. I saw that I had given the Jewel of Hope to the darkness, but I could still feel its power inside me. I wanted to cry from the pain, but I couldn't even do that.

I looked and saw my friends and I saw the fear in their eyes. I wanted to stop, but what must I do?

"_Accept the Jewel of Hope and control it . . ." said a voice._

That's right I'm the only one who can control it! The jewel maybe taking over me, but that doesn't mean I can't take over it. I decided to stop fighting the jewel and do what the voice said. I have to accept it . . . Suddenly I felt myself blank out.

Edward's POV

I saw Winry faint and I began to feel panic rising through me. Suddenly we all fell back to the ground. I was in a lot of pain, but I knew I couldn't give up just yet. I saw the darkness slowly walk to Winry. I tried to stop her, but I felt too weak to get up and it was the same for everyone else. I saw her pick up Winry by the throat.

"Let this be a lesson to all that disobey me! You see in my hand that this girl known as the Pure One is dead! The Jewel of Hope as consumed her and now I have the jewel and nothing can stop me . . ." It yelled.

Suddenly I saw Winry's hand grab the darkness wrist. Everyone was shocked including me. I saw Winry open her eyes and they were glowing like before, but they were different. I could see hope in her eyes again. She pushed the darkness away and it hissed. Winry began to fight. She was powerful. We all joined in to help her, but then the darkness summoned her shadows again. We held them off as Winry continued to fight the darkness. It was like both of them were equal matched.

I saw a few shadows coming at me and I quickly dodged them. I started to transmute everything in my path to stop the shadows. I looked to Al and it was like old times when we fought together like this. It really did bring back memories. However, the time for reminiscing on the past will have to wait. Stop the darkness is our first priority. I looked back to Winry who was now on the ground and the darkness was on top of her.

"Winry!" I shouted.

"You think you're stronger than me! Guess again girl I always get what I want in the end and now you're in my way!" The darkness yelled and made a shadow sword in its hand.

I saw the darkness ready to strike, but then Winry lifted her arm. I was waiting to hear the sound of blood spilling, but all I heard was a loud metal clashing sound. What!

Winry's POV

I saw the shock in the darkness face and I gave a grin. The darkness tried it again, but I still blocked it and it slowly backed away from me.

"What are you!" It demanded.

"Human, but with just a little bit of automail," I replied showing the metal shield that was under my sleeve.

"I designed it myself, pretty cool huh? I made it so that even people who have an arm or leg can use this little automail I made here. The cool part is since I now control the jewel, I can turn it into whatever design I want," I said turning it into a sword.

I dashed to it, but then the darkness disappeared and then reappeared right behind me, but I was able to strike it and I heard it shriek. It trembled backwards and then I could see all its shadows returning to her. I saw everyone standing by me now. I saw the anger and pain in its eyes and then it began to laugh. It started to return into its original form which was just a shadow. It began to turn into a shadow of me. It began to laugh.

"Now I have to resort into this pathetic form because of you. To you I'm just a shadow, but whose shadow do you think I really am?" It said.

Suddenly I saw the Jewel of Hope in its hand and then it closed its hand and the jewel began to turn black and I felt in ominous wind blow sound it. It made me fly backwards along with everyone else. I saw the darkness form a huge dark power around itself.

"This won't stop until you have the jewel! However, since I have it then I guess that means you lose!" It shouted and then the darkness formed around it closing it so that it looked like it was now a giant orb of darkness.

I knew this was going to happen. I knew of what the jewel could do and now it's in the wrong hands. I started to stand up. I looked at everyone staring at me. I knew what I had to do. This is what I was destined to do. I began to slowly walk to the darkness, but suddenly I felt someone's hand grab mine. I turned and saw Edward right behind me. He had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I won't let you go in there alone," He said.

"I can't let you do that," I said squeezing his hand a little.

"It's not fair that it has to be you. I never wanted this to happen to you. All this happened because I wasn't there for you,"

"If this never happened I wouldn't have been able to stop the darkness. Besides I'm tired of waiting for you Elric brothers to come home unexpected,"

I saw the expression on his face and I could tell he was worried and scared for me. I gave a little laugh and gave Ed a kiss on the cheek. He looked a little surprise, but he didn't seem to mind it.

"Nothing's going to happen to me I promise," I swore and suddenly the wind became louder and stronger.

"You don't have to do this Winry!" Edward shouted and I looked back at him with sad eyes, but I put a fake smile on.

"Thank you Ed for everything, but it's time," I said letting go of his hand and walking to the darkness.

I turned and gave one last smile and vanished into the darkness . . .


	13. A Dream

A Dream

Winry's POV

I couldn't see anything. It was just pitch black. I felt something warm on top of me though. I felt like my eyes were closed. I began to open them and I saw a bright light shining through my eyes. I looked around and realized I was in a bed. I looked around and realized it was my room. I looked at my clothes and saw that I was in my pajamas. I got out of bed and looked at the window and saw that I was back in Risembool! No way I was just in Central right?

My head felt a little confused and my head felt groggy. I can't remember how I got here. I was in Central right, or was it a dream. Suddenly Ed and Al came through my door and they rushed over to me in surprise.

"What are you doing out of bed Winry!" Al shouted.

"You should be resting idiot!" Ed yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You got hit in the head from a branch that fell off a tree," Al said.

"You were out for almost a day," Ed replied.

Maybe that's why my head feels groggy. I swear though I was doing something. I don't remember getting hit in the head by a tree branch let alone ending up in a bed.

"Well I'll let Granny know you're up," Al said leaving.

I looked over to Ed who gave a relieved grin. He came up to me and hugged me, which made me feel surprised.

"I'm glad to see that you're ok. I was worried that I wouldn't see you open your eyes again," He said.

"Well I'm awake now, so let's get some breakfast," I replied.

He gave a small laugh and then we headed down stairs and I saw Granny come up to me and was relieved I was ok. We sat and ate like usual and then I began to work on my automail as Ed and Al were fixing things around the house. It was like old times, but it didn't feel right. As I worked on my automail I felt my head throbbing and I started to see images of Ed and Al at Central. Was I really dreaming that I was in Central, or was it actually real?

"Are you ok Winry?" Ed said from behind that made me jump.

"What yeah I'm ok!" I blurted out.

"No need to be all jumpy why don't you sit down," Ed said helping me to a chair.

I saw Ed sit next to me and I felt a little awkward with him staring at me. He grabbed my hand and I looked up to him surprised and he smiled.

"Everything will be fine Winry, I promise you I won't let get hurt again," Ed said kissing the top of my hand.

I got up quickly and went over to kitchen. This isn't like Ed to do this kind of thing. I mean its Ed something doesn't feel right. I noticed him looking at me and I began to blush.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked nervously.

"Milk, I guess," He replied.

I felt my eyes go wide and I knew something was wrong here. I looked back at Ed with the milk in my hand and I saw him drink it. He looked at me weird and spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

I started to see images again in my head, but this time I knew that they weren't some images in my head. They were memories that I had forgotten up until know. I saw Ed get up and come closer to me, but then I backed away.

"You're not Ed. Ed never drinks milk," I said and I felt my eyes begin to glow.

I was back in my normal outfit again, with the automail I designed still on me and I looked at the fake Ed and it began to laugh. It turned back into the shadow it was and everything around me started to turn black.

"I guess my trick didn't work on you, no matter the jewel is still mine and there is nothing you can do to change that," It said.

I saw shadows coming closer to me and I was beginning to be surrounded. I started to attack as many as I could, but there was just too many. Even the powers I had won't stop them. I saw the darkness still holding the Jewel of Hope and I could see that its color was now pure black and I could sense of this negative force around it. I need to get to the jewel and end this. With the power I currently have and the power that the jewel holds from the darkness should destroy it, but what happens next I . . .

I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to me. I knew what waited me and I know now that this was the path I choose. I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. I looked up at the darkness and took a deep breath. I dashed through the crowd of shadow and headed toward the darkness. I saw a look of fear in its eyes as I ran toward it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" It shouted.

Once I was faced to face I saw it stab the sword into my stomach as I reached for the jewel. _I'm sorry Ed I can't keep my promise . . . _Once I grabbed hold of the jewel I made one last wish. I knew this was how it was supposed to end.

"I wish the Jewel of Hope was turned back into a tear drop from God and that it may never reach anything other than God again!" I wished.

I saw the darkness began to scream as it pulled the sword out of me. I saw blood coming out, but for some reason I didn't feel any pain. As I slowly fell back I saw the darkness scream in pain and as a bright light appeared. I saw the darkness begin to fade away as I fell. I was beginning to black out until I heard a voice.

"Finally this madness has ended all thanks to you, Pure One," It said and I pasted out.


	14. Together Forever

** Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! It was your support that made me keep writing my story and I am happy with the way it turned out! I just wanted to thank you again and tell you that there will be 2 or 3 more chapters to come so please stay toon. I don't want to spoil any of the chapters to come, but I will say there will be a lot more romance in those 3 chapters. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!**

Together Forever

Edward's POV

I saw the darkness begin to change into a bright light. I saw the bright light shoot up into the sky making all the darkness disappear. I saw what remained of the shadows fading away. She actually did it. I saw all the soldiers start to cheer. I even saw The Fuhrer start to cheer and Lieutenant Hawkeye just smiled. I looked over to my brother and he smiled and I walked over to him and we started to cheer. I saw Ling and Lan Fan look back at where the darkness had been. I didn't see anything . . .

Wait I didn't see anything! I rushed over there and looked everywhere. I couldn't find anything, until I saw a body lying lifeless on the ground. I got down to my knees and I began to feel a little sick and dizzy inside. I pulled her into my arms and saw that she had been stabbed by something. I hugged her and started to remember all the times we had together. She was an automail freak, but was always there when I needed help. Winry . . .

I felt a single tear slip from my eye and then I began to scream. I saw everyone stopped cheering and I saw Al with his face as shocked as I was and fell to his knees to and began to cry. I tried to stop the blood, but it kept gushing.

"Wake up you idiot!" I shouted.

"Ed she's . . ." Ling said.

"No! She's still here I can feel it!"

"Ed she's dead, I'm so sorry,"

"No! She promised me she would be ok! She lied to me!"

I looked at her once more and felt the tears coming out as I held her in my arms. I knew then that it was too late. She was gone and there was nothing I could do.

Winry's POV

_Everything seems so quiet and relaxing. Is this what it's like to be dead? I didn't feel anything, but just calm. I started open my eyes and I saw a bright light. I realized that I was in the white room again, with the so called God. I could see the Jewel of Hope in his hand._

"_So you managed to stop the darkness, but you didn't destroy the jewel. Why is that?" God asked._

"_It's like you said, we humans use the Jewel of Hope for our selfish reasons, and so the only way to stop the jewel from causing any more damage was to give it back to the creator. The jewel can never be destroyed unless its creator destroys it," I replied._

"_What makes you think I won't just give it to a human again?"_

"_Because you and I know that would be a selfish wish,"_

_Suddenly I heard something shatter and I saw that the Jewel of Hope was no more. I felt a load of relief flood through me._

"_You made the right wish, my dear and for that I reward you with one additional wish," God said._

"_I wish for everyone to be happy seeing the people they care for once more," I said._

"_Don't you think that's a little selfish?"_

"_I f I think about it, it doesn't seem that selfish at all," _

"_You truly are the Pure One, unfortunately it is time for us to part ways. Your exit is over there,"_

_I looked and saw a bright light shining and I knew it was time for me to cross over to whatever awaited me. As I walked slowly to the light, I reminisced of all the memories I had. I remembered how I got to meet Ling and Land Fan. They were very interesting to meet. I remembered the time I met the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Hawkeye. I remembered Granny teaching me all about automail and how I grew to love it. I stopped in front of the light and thought about two boys who I had grown up with. I loved them very much and I still don't even think they knew how much I cared for them. I felt a single tear slip from my eyes. I wanted to be with them, but I knew I couldn't see them again._

_I looked at my hand and remembered how Ed held it in his hand, before I left. Even now I could still remember the feel of the warmth of his hand in mine. I think I was going to miss him the most. He tried to protect me, until the very end and yet, even now as I'm going to the light, I feel like somewhere he's still with me. I felt myself begin to cry even more, and that when I knew that I was . . . in love with Ed. Even though he always gets mad, I knew somewhere in my heart that it skipped a beat whenever, I'm with him. I began to see two figures in the light and I gave a smile to them. Mom . . . Dad . . ._

Edward's POV

Her body was so cold now. I felt like I was holding a block of ice. I saw Al put a hand on my shoulder. I gently put her down and stood up slowly. I looked at her lifeless body and felt anger in me, because I couldn't protect her. It was like with mom, when Al and I lost her. I thought I'd never had to go through with this again, and yet here I am going through the same pain. I turned away refusing to see Winry dead in front of me.

Suddenly I felt something warm pass through me. It was a ball of light. I looked back and saw tons of balls of light in the air. I saw one go near Ling and Lan Fan. They looked as surprised as I was. I saw another go by the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Hawkeye. I saw the balls of light go by some of the other men and others going somewhere else. I began to see some of the balls of light take shape into a person. To my surprise the one near Ling and Lan Fan was Fu. I saw Lan Fan go and hug her grandfather and started to cry. I saw Ling cry as well and hugged him.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Fu said and they laughed.

"Hughes! Is it really you!" The Fuhrer said.

"Who else would it be?" He grinned.

I ran over and went to see if it was really him. I saw the Fuhrer in awe, but then Hughes just laughed.

"Oh come on Roy, no need to act surprised. I mean after all you are the Fuhrer, show some respect. I'm fine now, I'm happy for you Roy congratulations on becoming the Fuhrer," He said.

"You haven't changed at all," The Fuhrer said hugging his friend.

Suddenly I felt a wind blow behind me and I quickly turned and my eyes began to widen. I looked to Al and saw him with an expression of awe. We could see a woman with brown hair; she had a smile as warm as the sun, and skin light as snow. My brother and I dashed toward her as she opened her arms to us. For the first time in years we hugged our mother. We began to cry once again as our mother patted our head.

"You did well my sons, I'm so proud of you," She said sweetly.

"You raised them well, Trisha," Our father said.

Al went to hug him and he gave a warm smile. I gave him a small hug, but then I looked back at my mother and saw her warm smile once again. I felt so happy to see her again. I looked back to Winry was at and saw two figures right next her. I realized it was her mom and dad. I went over to them and they smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of her, when we weren't there to protect her," Her mom said.

"Please continue to watch over her," Her dad said.

I looked at them confused, but then I turned back and saw that all of people and I saw them staring at me. I saw my mother walk up to me and held out her hands and in it was a ball of light, but it seemed different. It looked more white and pure.

"This is all that's left of our life, please give it to Winry so that she may stay with you all a little longer," She said as the ball of light went in me.

I felt a strange sensation in my body and then I notice I was glowing. I saw everyone stare at me in awe, but then I saw my mother begin to fade. I tried to reach her, but my hand pasted through. I saw the Fuhrer shocked and sad to see Hughes go and so was Ling and Lan Fan to see Fu go.

"Now you two don't get yourselves killed like I did, ok?" Fu said.

"Of course not grandpa," Lan Fan replied.

"I'll make sure our kingdom will remain strong," Ling said.

Fu smiled, but then started to fade away and when they tried to reach him, he vanished leaving them sad, but also happy to know he was ok.

"Gotta go Roy," Hughes said.

"Hughes the night you died, I should have . . ." The Fuhrer said.

"It's fine Roy, besides if you had come that night, you would have been killed along with me. I'm fine Roy, plus this country needs you, not me. Please make this country proud. Tell my wife and Elicia that I'm fine and always thinking of them and that I wish them both happiness,"

"I promise,"

"Good now it's time for me to go Roy, see you later, oh and FullMetal please take care of Winry. She really needs you the most you know,"

"I promise I'll protect her with my life," I replied.

He gave a small laugh and grin and then he departed. I saw a single tear fall from the Fuhrer's face, but he quickly wiped it away. I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye comfort him and he felt a little better. I saw my mother start disappear, but then she gave a smile as my brother stood next to me and as my father went next to my mother.

"Be strong boys and never lose sight of the things you love. We'll always be with you in your heart. We love you two very much and will see each other again someday. Good-bye Edward and Alphonse," She said and disappeared.

I felt sad, but then I looked and saw Winry's parents standing up next to Winry. They gave a small smile and turned back into balls of light and went into Winry. I walked over to Winry's body and got on my knees and held her in my arms.

"Please come back to us Winry. We need you . . . I need you. You're smile makes me want to continue living and without you I have nothing. You make the best apple pies and I would love to eat them again with you. So Winry please come back to us . . . to me," I spoke.

I leaned into her face slowly and closed my eyes as I gave her a kiss. I felt the life of everyone go to Winry and out through me. Our kiss was cold, but then I felt it get warm and sweet. As I pulled back, I looked into her face hoping her eyes would just open again. I saw her eyes begin to slowly open and then she gave me a small weak smile.

"I told you I'd be fine," Winry said weary.

"What took so long idiot?" I said.

I saw everyone come near us and began to cheer for Winry. We began to laugh as everyone cheered on. We looked into each other eyes and smiled.

"I heard what you said about me and it was really sweet," She said and I began to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I blurted and she laughed.

She gave me a kiss to my surprise. It was warm and sweet, but better than the last one. When she pulled back she stuck her tongue out and I was surprised again.

"Just kidding," She replied.

I looked at her angry, but then she laughed and I gave in and gave a small smile. I knew then that after all the stuff we've been through, that she was more than a friend to me. She was someone I loved . . . I realized now that she was the only person for me. She was the one who gave me an arm and a leg so that I could live on with my life. We looked into each other's eyes and kissed from what would be the many kisses to come.


	15. Proposal

** Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I actually might do 2 or 3 more chapters after this one, because I have an amazing idea of how to end this story. It will be incredible and I hope to get many reviews from you guys and for those who have reviewed thanks again for supporting my story. Ok well hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Proposal

_One year later_

Winry's POV

I could feel the warm sun beaming on my eyes. I opened them and saw a bright light shining in my eyes. I got up and yawned and got dress. As I was dressing I was the mark on my stomach and sighed. That's what I get for being so reckless. After the darkness had stabbed me, it left a scar. I quickly put on my shirt and headed down stairs. I saw Granny making breakfast and I ate quickly and headed to work.

My life went back to normal after the whole defeating darkness thing. Ed and Al were still far away from home, but tried to keep in touch more often. Al and May have gotten married and I'm so happy for them. As for Ed and I we are currently dating, you could say, but he hasn't really changed much, but I guess that's a good thing.

I began to work on automail again which I missed doing. I created all new designs, ever since I made that metal type shield for my arms. Ed has one now that be transmuted into anything he wants, just like when he had his automail arm. I visit often in Rush Valley to help Mr. Garfield with his customers. I even visit Ms. Gracia and Elicia. Yup, life was back to normal, but I felt a little sad that I didn't have any powers anymore, but it was for the best. The Jewel of Hope must never be used by humans again.

Edward's POV

I looked out the window and could smell the fresh air blowing at me. I was almost home. I could imagine Winry's apple pie waiting for me there.

"So brother, are you going to tell her when we get there?" Al asked.

"Maybe, if you quite asking me!" I shouted.

"How does Winry even put up with you? I feel bad for her sometimes," May said.

"What'd you say!" I yelled.

I saw Al and May laugh and I gave them a dirty look and looked back at the window. I felt nervous when I saw we were almost close to home. I remembered over the past year, when Al and I would visit. Winry would always yell at me, because I damaged her precious automail. However, then we'd also had done other stuff to I guess as a couple. I remembered when we went to visit our parents' grave and eat after we were done and fall asleep and then realized it was dark. We had a lot of things happen in the past year, but overall I always loved being by Winry's side. Suddenly I heard the train stop and I knew I was home.

Winry's POV

I decided to go visit my mother and father's graves today. I picked up some white roses and started to walk over there. I packed some lunch just in case I get hunger and stay out too late. As I walked up the hill, I could see their graves and when I got there I out the roses down on their graves and gave a smile.

"Hi mom, hi dad, how are you? I'm doing fine and life for me has been pretty normal again. Ed and Al rarely call me, but what else is new. Anyway I just wanted to visit you and tell you thank you for watching over me. It's because of you guys that I'm still alive. Well I hope you guys are happy and that you'll still watch over me. I love you guys . . ." I said.

I stood there for a while and then left to go sit under a tree. This was the exact spot Ed and I would eat, talk, and fell asleep under. I laid a blanket out and ate my lunch in peace. I looked to the hills of Risembool. I saw the train departing to go somewhere far away. I began to feel sleeping and close my eyes. I'll just rest a little while . . .

"Winry, wake up!" A voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw two people standing in front of me. I got up and walked a little closer and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Mr. Eric and Maria. I ran and hugged them. I saw Maria laughing as Mr. Eric grinned.

"You did very well Winry. We are so proud of you. Thanks to you the darkness is gone and our family can now be at peace," Mr. Eric said.

"Thank you Winry! Maybe someday we'll meet again," Maria said.

"Mr. Eric Maria, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you back then. It's my fault that . . ." I spoke.

"It's not your fault Winry; this was all met to happen for a reason. We're fine don't worry, we'll all see each other again someday, you'll see," Mr. Eric said.

"We have to go now, mommy's waiting for us. Bye bye Winry!" Maria shouted.

I was about to say something, but then I started to hear another voice. It kept saying wake up, but I couldn't see anyone. Then everything went bright and I couldn't see anything, but Mr. Eric and Maria waving good-bye. I opened my eyes and realized I was asleep the whole time. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward in front of me to my surprise.

"What are you doing here Ed? I thought you were in Xing?" I said still tired.

Ed sat next to me and gave a smile.

"We were, but then we decide to pay a visit, I need a tune up and . . ." Ed answered.

"And?" I questioned.

"Well this is really hard for me to say, but I've been thinking over the past years we've been together, and I realized something. You were the only girl I ever cared for and you were always by my side when I needed you and I know I haven't been the best friend, but . . ."

"But?"

I saw him looking away from me trying to hide his face. He looked like he was having trouble saying something to me. Then I saw him with some straw and transmuted it into a ring. I looked at him confused, but then he stood up and turned and looked at me blushing a little.

"If there is someplace still in your heart for me . . . I'd love to stay by your side. You took my heart of metal and made me feel human again," Ed said getting down on one knee and I covered my mouth in surprise.

"So here I am down on one automail knee, asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric," He proposed and I laughed.

I felt my heart beating loud and I began to start blushing. I looked into his eyes and could tell how nervous and serious he was about this. I gave him a smile.

"It's about time Ed! Of course I say yes!" I yelled and ran and hugged him.

We fell to the ground and we started to laugh. Then he slipped the ring into my figure and I watched as it shined in the sun. We looked into each other's eyes and kissed from what would be one of the millions of kisses we would share as a married couple. We headed home after and I showed everyone my ring and they all cheered and to my surprise Al was trying to make feel embarrassed. After a long night of celebrating I headed up stairs into my room.

Everyone had already gone to bed, or at least I thought when I saw Ed standing outside my bedroom door. He looked at me nervously and looked at me in shock.

"What is it Ed?" I asked.

"Well you see um . . . Al and May are sharing a bedroom where Al and I would sleep and now I . . . kind of . . . have nowhere to sleep . . ." He said.

"Oh well . . . um I guess you can sleep . . . in my room . . ." I said nervously.

AS we got to the room I felt all nervous that I could hear my heart beat inside me. I began to blush hard and I went to sit on my bed. I saw Ed sit right behind me. This was so awkward I mean we just got engaged and now we are sharing the same bed! I felt his arms hugging me and I felt a little shocked and scared.

"I won't do anything Winry, I promise. I know you're scared, but I promise you I won't do anything to you that would make you feel uncomfortable," Ed said making me feel better.

I nodded my head and we started to go to sleep, but I still couldn't sleep with Ed right next to me. I could tell he was up as well, but then I realized that we were engaged so we would end up doing stuff like this later on even when we're married.

"Hey Ed," I whispered.

"Yeah" he replied.

"You know I love you right? It's because I love you that I'm not afraid of what happens tonight, because even when we get married we'll still end up doing stuff like this later. So I guess what I'm saying is . . . that I'm ok . . . with whatever happens tonight . . . as long as it's you," I replied.

I saw him turn and face me and he hugged me and then cupped my face and kissed me. I could see that he was embarrassed and nervous too, but in the end we ended up embracing each other the whole night and we didn't regret a thing the next day. We had our hands hand in hand and when we woke up and saw each other we smiled. That's when I knew that I truly loved him.


	16. Announcement

Announcement

_One Month Later_

Winry's POV

"Winry can you help me with this automail?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, coming!" I replied.

I headed to where Granny was and helped her fix the automail. Lately I've been feeling really tried, but probably because I work too much. Besides I can't work too hard today, I'm leaving for Central today to visit everyone. I can't wait to see Mrs. Garcia and Elicia again! This time I'll make them an apple pie to bring to Mr. Hughes grave. Once I fixed the automail, I went to grab my things and head to the train station. I can't wait to see everyone again!

I waved good-bye to Granny and headed to the train station. I felt a little tired again, but it was probably due to working so much. Once I got to the train I heard the train coming and I knew it was time for me to go.

Edward's POV

"She left already right? That's great and you're sure everything is done? Perfect, thanks Granny I owe you big time," I said hanging up the phone.

"I take it everything is finished," Al spoke.

"Yup all that's left is to tell Winry,"

"You really are thinking about her, even when you say you aren't,"

"Shut up!"

I saw Al laughing, but then I threw a pillow at him. I guess Al already knows what it's like to be married, since he is married and knows he can't stop thinking about May even when she's gone. They knew it be hard to see each other, but at least they were happy, even though there far away. Then again May does visit almost every week to see Al. I wonder what it will be like for Winry and me. Al and I headed to the train station to find Winry and to make sure she got here right on time.

We have so much to do while she's here, before we can show her what's waiting for her back in Risembool. We have so much planning to do for the wedding and at this point it seems like a drag. I mean Winry has already been nagging me about what colors to choose, clothes, what to eat, and etc. I mean I only propose to her like a month ago and now she's driving me crazy! I guess this is what people say about married people. Suddenly I heard the train arrive and I knew that Winry was here.

Winry's POV

I opened my eyes and realized that I was asleep the whole time, but once I felt the train stop I woke up. I got up, but something didn't feel right. I mean I felt a little dizzy. Maybe it was because I was on the train to long. When I stepped out of the train, I felt myself wobble. I tried to stand still, but I felt way to dizzy. What is happening to me? Suddenly I felt faint and before I knew it I was on the ground pasted out.

Edward's POV

I've been standing here for about fifteen minutes and there was no sign of Winry. I saw Al looking around, but saw nothing. Then we saw a huge crowd of people standing in front of something. We went over to catch it out, until we realized it was Winry! I ran to her quickly and carried her into my arms. I tried to wake her up, but nothing happened. I saw Al calling the ambulance to pick her up.

"Come on Winry stay with me! We're going to get you help, just please stay with me!" I yelled.

Winry's POV

I felt so tired inside my body. I began to open my eyes and I saw Ed, Al, Mrs. Garcia, Elicia, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and the Fuhrer. I tried to get up, but Ed pulled me back to rest. I felt his hand in mine and I saw how worried he looked.

"Are you feeling ok? What happened?" Ed asked.

"We thought something terrible happened to you, so we came as quickly as possible," Mrs. Garcia.

"I don't know what happened to me, I just felt tired and dizzy," I said.

"I believe I can answer that," Dr. Marcoh said.

I saw Dr. Marcoh come in and was surprised to see him. I mean he was in Ishbal treating people there.

"Lucky for you, I came from Ishbal just yesterday to help the Fuhrer out around here. I'd like to talk to Ed and Winry alone please," Dr. Marcoh said and everyone nodded and left.

"Is there something wrong?" Ed asked.

"I'd like to ask Ms. Winry when her last menstrual cycle was?" He said.

I looked at him confused and looked at Ed who gave a shrug on the shoulders. I started to count the days. Then it hit me. I realized that I was late! I told him I was late and he gave a smile to Ed and me.

"Congratulations you two are now a mother and father!" He answered.

I looked to Ed and I could see he was shocked as I was. I mean thinking about that would explain why I was always tired. I put my hands on my stomach and I swear I could feel it kick. I laughed and smiled. I was going to be a mother; I looked at Ed who still looked shocked. I saw Dr. Marcoh leave to tell the other. I grabbed Ed's hand.

"Are you upset?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Upset? I'm . . . just so happy!" He replied and put his head to my stomach.

"This is awesome! Creating another life is just awesome! We're having a baby!" He shouted.

We began to laugh and smile. He hugged me tightly that I could hardly breathe. Everyone came in and started to congratulate us. When we got to Mrs. Garcia's house later on everyone was there waiting for us to congratulate us. I saw Ed began to blush when people started to ask when it happened and I couldn't help, but laugh. I put my hand on my stomach once more and felt the kick of my little baby's feet. This was probably the most precious memories I'll never forget.

_Two days later_

After my mini visit to Central Ed, Al, and Dr. Marcoh decided that maybe it was best for me to go back home with them coming along as well. I told them I was fine, but Ed insisted that I go home and get some rest. I didn't really want to argue, so I agreed. Once we got home Granny had a welcome back sign and she was cheering for me when she heard about the news. Everyone was happy for me, but then it hit me. When the baby comes where will I raise it? I mean I don't really plan to live with Granny forever. Plus Al and May plan to move here, as soon as they can. Also Ed and I are about to get married and raise a child on top of that. I began to think of what to do.

"Is everything ok?" Ed said handing me a cup of tea.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied taking the cup.

"I know you Winry, what's wrong?"

"I'm just . . . worried; I mean what are we going to do when the baby comes. I mean we don't even have a place of our own. Al and May are going to move here soon, but what about us! I mean we can't live here after we have the kid, we would just be in the way,"

I sighed deeply and put my head to the table. What are we going to do?

"Come walk with me," Ed said holding out a hand which was totally out of character.

I took his hand and we headed outside. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I just hoped that maybe it would take my mind off things. Ed stopped and turned to me. He told me to close my eyes. He said it was a surprise. I looked at him confused, but I did so. He guided me somewhere and then he stopped.

"Open your eyes," He whispered to me.

I opened them slowly and I covered my mouth. There stood into front of us was the place where Ed and Al had grown up in. Only the house was rebuilt. I couldn't believe my eyes. I went closer to the house and looked around and it looked just like their house. I turned to Ed in shock, but he just smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I figured that we needed a place of our own and decided to build one right here," He said.

"But last time you burned this place down and now you rebuilt it?" I asked.

"My future wife is baring my child and I wanted for all of us to have a home. I had original built it for us, but now that we have a child, I made a few adjustments which makes it all the more reason to live here," He said.

I felt tears come out of my eyes and he hugged me tight and showed me the whole house. He showed us our room and it was gorgeous. Then he opened a door that lead to the baby's room. I Looked around and showed the baby its room.

"Look what your father did for us, he really loves us," I said talking to the baby.

Ed looked at me and I began to blush and I went over to hug him and I smiled and laughed a little.

"I really do love you," I said.

"I know and I love you," he said and we kissed.


	17. Tragedy

Tragedy

Winry's POV

The next day Ed and I had to go to Dr. Marcoh again, for a check-up. I went and we got to hear the baby's heartbeat. I felt a tear slip down my eye when I heard it. It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I looked to Ed who smiled was well.

"Well the baby looks healthy and everything seems to be normal. You are free to go Ms. Winry," He said.

"Thank you doctor," I said.

As I was getting of my bed, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, but it didn't feel like a contraction. I fell to the ground and I saw Ed help me back up to the bed. I saw Ed look worried, but then I felt the pain stop. It was just so sudden it scared me. I saw Dr. Marcoh look again at my stomach and then looked at my scar. He examined it more on the monitor. I saw a twinge of fear in his eyes and then he walked away to get something. I looked to Ed confused and he held on to my hand and kissed it. I saw Dr. Marcoh come back and looked at my scar once more.

"Is there a problem?" I asked and he didn't answer.

"What's wrong with her!" Ed spoke.

"Well it's not . . . good news . . ." Dr. Marcoh said.

"Tell us what's wrong!" Ed demanded.

"Well you see the scar from her stomach came from a stab wound from a sword correct. Well scars don't ever go away and neither does the damage, well at least not in one year. I didn't realize it, until now when you began to feel pain in your stomach. Something inside your stomach changed when I looked inside the monitor. I fear that if the pain continues . . . you or the baby might not live," He explained.

I felt fear and sorrow struck me in my heart. I felt Ed's hand squeeze harder on me. The baby or me might not live? I felt tears coming from the back of my eyes. I saw Ed look worried and sad.

"Is there anything we can do!" Ed shouted.

"There is one way, but you may not like it . . ." He replied.

"Tell us what it is!" Ed demanded.

"Abortion" He replied.

"No! I won't do that no!" I shouted.

"Winry are you insane! Do you want to die!" Ed shouted.

"Are you actually suggesting that I kill our baby! No! My answer is no!" I yelled.

We were all silent. Then Dr. Marcoh left us to be alone and said he would say nothing to anyone and went home for the day. I couldn't believe what had just happened to us. I couldn't believe Ed was even considering even killing our baby. I let go of his hand and turned away from him. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. He tried to comfort me, but I pulled away. I got up and ran. I ran home, to the home our child will live and see. When I got there, I went into the baby's room. I looked and saw all the things Ed had gotten for the baby. I noticed a metal horse and I picked it up.

I held it in my arms and began to cry. I got to my knees and started to cry even more. I was going to be a mother. Now I don't even know if I'll even be able to see it live. Suddenly I heard someone come in the room. I knew who it was as soon as he wrapped his arms around me. I began to cry even more. He picked me up and carried me and set me down so my back was against the wall and wiped my tears away. He sat next to me and looked at my face with sadness.

"I can't . . . live in a world . . . without you Winry," Ed whispered.

"I know, but I can't kill our baby," I cried.

"I'm not saying you have to, but if and when the baby comes only one of you will possible make it. You heard what the doctor said it's a fifty chance you and the baby both will live,"

"But it's a chance I'm going to take,"

"Winry"

"You told me once that my hands were meant to give life, not take it. Ed, you and I created a life and that made me so happy. I can't take away our baby's life just to save mine. I've died once and came back alive; I can do it again,"

I saw Edward thinking about it and I knew either away he didn't like the results, but then I felt pain again and Ed looked worried, but then I told him it was the baby kicking. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. I could tell by the look of his face that he was surprised to feel it kick. He looked to me and gave a small grin.

"I'm going to trust you on this one Winry and hope that I'll get to see you and our baby live," Ed spoke.

I gave him a big hug and kissed him. I loved him so much that it even scared me sometimes, but I knew he had the exact same feeling for me as well. We decided to keep this dilemma a secret from everyone. We didn't want anyone to worry for us. We later went to visit our family's grave and Ed told me something very interesting.

"You remember the day I proposed to you, well when you were still sleeping I went to pay a visit to our family's grave. I told your parents I was going to propose to you that day and to give me the strength to endure all the things we would have to go through together. Back then I didn't realize what awaited me in the future about our baby, but either way I'm ready to face the future on whatever may come our way. Even if one day you go somewhere far away where I can't reach you," Ed spoke and I felt sad.

I realized that if this baby comes soon, I might not be able to marry Ed. I wanted us to be already married if the baby comes. I wrapped my arms around Ed's and he looked at me.

"Ed I know we talked about getting married one day, but I want to get married before this baby comes. If I don't make it, I want to at least be married to the one I love as Mrs. Edward Elric," I said smiling.

"That wish might just come true," Ed said and we kissed passionately.

I don't know what will happen to us in the future, but I know that I'm ready to face it as long as I'm by Edward's side.


	18. Wedding Day

** Hey just wanted to say when Ed proposed it was from the parody Vic and Catlin did. Although I changed a few things on what they said to fit the story also this chapter is kind of like an episode from One Tree Hill when Peyton has the baby. By the way all credit still goes to the creators of FullMetal Alchemist and A little credit to One Tree Hill. Also play the song "Can't Help Falling in Love" By Ingrid Mchaelson when the wedding starts and also play "Wedding Dress" by Matt Nathanson after the wedding reception ends. Again this chapter is a little similar to One Tree Hill. Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Wedding Day

_7 Months later_

Winry's POV

I looked into the mirror and sighed. I looked to Granny and Paninya who laughed at me and I gave them a dirty look.

"I look fatter and fatter every time I look in the mirror," I sighed.

"That's what being pregnancy does to you," Paninya said laughing.

"Besides you should be happy tomorrow is your wedding day!" Granny said.

"I know, but would even want to marry with the way I look," I asked.

"Of course he'll marry, you don't be ridiculous, he loves you Winry and it's about time you two get married," Paninya said.

I felt better, but it's been about eight months, since I've been pregnant and Dr. Marcoh told me to be careful not to overdo it. Even Ed was freaking out about it, but I told him over a millions of times I'm fine. Tonight I'm spending time with the girls, since the bride can't see the groom and May, Mrs. Garcia, Elicia, Paninya, Granny, and even Lieutenant Hawkeye. We had a great time, but at some points the baby really liked to kick which as endurable, but it hurt a little. That being said, I can't believe it by tomorrow I'll be a bride tomorrow!

Edward's POV

"Come on Ed why are you looking so down. Its guys' night out we should be having fun," Al said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm having great time don't worry," I replied.

I couldn't even tell Al what was going on. I mean I heard what the doctor said that everything should be fine. I guess I'm just worried over nothing. I watched as all the guys were having fun and then soon after I joined in. I couldn't believe that by tomorrow I'd be a married man.

Winry's POV

The next day arrived and it was my wedding day! I was so excited! Everyone was helping get ready as well as themselves, but as I looked out the window I could already see everyone getting ready were the wedding will be. We decided to get married in Risembool where our parents are so that they could see us get married. We are also going to be living in our new house for the first time. We decided not to move in until after we were official married. I was so happy, but also a little sad. Today I'll be known as Mrs. Edward Elric, but for how long . . .

Once I finished getting dress I saw Mrs. Garcia come in. She gave me a warm smile and put her arms on my shoulders.

"You look beautiful Winry, I'm so happy for you two," She spoke.

"Thank you," I said.

"Is something wrong Winry?"

"No of course not,"

"I know that face Winry, what's wrong?"

We stood there in silence for a while and I sighed and turned to face her and she looked very confused.

"I'm just worried about the future. I mean if something . . . happens to me I want you to be the one to take care of Ed and our baby," I said.

"I don't understand what you mean?" She said.

"Just promise me, please,"

She looked at me for a long time confused, but then see nodded her head. After that I gave her a smile and a hug. I told her she had nothing to worry about and it was just in case something happened. She gave a warm smile and walked out the room. I looked outside again and saw that everyone was about ready. I could see Ed standing there with Al and it gave me the courage that I could do this.

"This is it, mommy is finally going to marry daddy," I said to the baby.

There was just one thing left for me to do. I went and grabbed the box on my bed. It was my gift to Ed and the baby. I went downstairs and handed it to Paninya and told her to; put the box in the baby's room in our new house. He nodded and left and when she returned, it was time for me to get married.

Edward's POV

"How long does Winry expect me to wait!" I asked.

"Calm down brother, I'm pretty sure she'll be down soon," Al said.

Suddenly the music began to play and I saw everyone get up and then I noticed her. She was wearing an amazing white dress. I began to blush a little and at the same time nervous. As she walked toward me, she noticed me and smiled. I never thought I'd be marrying Winry. An automail freak who hits me all the time. Then again I always did break my automail. When she was finally close I grabbed her hand in mine and we stood there with the priest as he began to speak.

Winry's POV

"Welcome all to Winry and Edward's wedding. We are gathered here today to see these two love birds finally get married. They decided to write their own vows and exchange rings. So without further ado," The priest said gesturing toward me.

"Ed you've been my friend, since we were children. You always have been there for me, even when my parents had pasted on. You always stood by my side and protected me. Every day when you were gone I wondered if you or Al would every come back. I waited and waited for you two to get your body's back and when you did. I cried for the first time in years. In the end you always found your way back to me. For that I'm truly happy to be with you. I love you Edward Elric now and forever. Both of us," I vowed placing my hand on my stomach and then I put the ring on Ed's finger.

"Winry, I can't thank you enough for giving me an arm and a leg. You saved my life that day. You are my childhood friend and the best automail engineer this world has ever known. You're the reason I keep coming back home. You always took care of me and stood by my side. People say I'll love you till death do us part, but even after death I will always love. I'll always love you Winry. You're my whole world Winry and I can't imagine a life without you; both of you," Ed vowed looking at my stomach and then back at me and then out the ring on my finger.

"Now do you Edward Elric take Winry Rockbell to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" The priest said.

"I do" Ed vowed.

"Do you Winry Rockbell take Edward Elric to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" The priest said.

"I do" I vowed.

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," The priest said.

We looked into each other eyes and we held that gaze for a while, until Ed pulled me to him and he kissed me passionately. I could hear everyone cheering, but for the moment I felt like it was just Ed and I and no one else. Like we were in our own world. After the wedding we went to the reception and shared our first dance as husband and wife. We had forgotten all worries and for once just had fun. When I looked to Ed, I felt like time had stopped and everything just seemed perfect. I'll never forget this moment.

After the reception Ed carried me to our new home, where we would spend the rest of our lives together. Once we got in our house there, there were white rose petals everywhere leading into our bed room. He put me down and looked at my stomach and put his hands around it.

"Are you feeling alright, do you need to sit down," He said.

"For the millionth time I'm fine," I said still looking worried, but then he smiled.

"Today might have been the best day of my life,"

"Might" I said laughing and I kissed him.

"I love you Winry and because I love you, I have a surprise for you,"

"You didn't have to,"

"Just wait here and don't move,"

Ed gave me one last kiss and went to go get my surprise. As he left I went into the baby's room and saw a book called "Alice in Wonderland". I remembered that this book was the first story mom and dad read to me when I was little. It was my favorite book and they would always read it to me, but after they died I never read that book again. Instead I read medical books when growing up. I thought about and realized that I don't even have a name for our baby, let alone what its gender is. I walked back to my room, thinking of some names, but suddenly I felt strange. I looked to the ground and saw two drops of blood on the white rose petal.

Edward's POV

I went into the living room where I had left the surprise. It was a blue pendent that was shaped like a tear drop. It was similar to the Jewel of Hope, but this jewel has a different type of power. I acquired this jewel from the antique shop. The old man told me to give this to the women I love and told me that if she wears it, that everything would be ok. That all her sadness and troubles would go away. It may not be the Jewel of Hope, but at least it will protect her.

I went back to where she was. As I was walking I saw blood on the floor. My eyes went wide and I followed the trial and it led me straight to our room. I turned and saw Winry on the floor. I rushed to her and held her in my arms.

"Come on Winry stay with me!" I shouted and I she didn't answer.

"WINRY!" I screamed.


	19. Always and Forever

** Hey everyone this is the last chapter of "Together Forever" and I'd like to tell you that if you want listen to the song "As it Seems" by Lily Kershaw at the begnning, then play "Feel this" by Bethany Joy Galeotti after the six dots that are in the middle. Ok well Enjoy! **

Always and Forever

Edward's POV

I rushed out the door of our house carrying Winry. I could see blood on her wedding dress. I ran as I fast as I could to the hospital. Winry has to live! Please just hold on a little longer Winry! As I ran into the hospital everyone stared at me and then I saw Dr. Marcoh, who noticed me and dropped everything he was doing and quickly called for help. The nurses and doctors brought a rolling bed, which I laid her down in. I watched as they rolled her away and I tried to go after them, but the nurses and doctors pushed me back. When I couldn't see Winry anymore, I fell to my knees.

I looked at my hands and saw blood, even on my shirt. I went to the bathroom and tried to wipe it away, and then I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I pressed my hands against my face and screamed in pain. I smashed the mirror and saw more blood. The pain from breaking the mirror was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I walked out the bathroom and saw that everyone was there looking confused. I explained to them what was going on and all of them were shocked and some began to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Al asked.

"We . . . didn't want any of you . . . to worry," I said weary.

I saw everyone look at me and tried to comfort me. I saw Dr. Marcoh come out, but his face said it all to me when I saw him.

"We have to perform surgery on her and go from there. I can take you Ed the surgery room where you can watch from above, but that's it. I know you want me to tell you everything will be alright, but I'm not sure it will this time . . ." Dr. Marcoh said walking away.

I felt like my heart stopped for a second. I was so angry and frustrated, but there was nothing I could do. The thought of losing Winry scared me. I saw Al who looked as worried as I did. Winry was our childhood friend and we never wanted her to experience anymore pain. She's been through so much with us and now she has to face this alone, just like the battle with the darkness. I saw Paninya come up to me with a gift.

"Winry told me to leave this in the baby's room, but I think due to these circumstances you might want to open it, when you're in the surgery room. I went back to your house to get it," Paninya said.

I grabbed the gift and saw that it had a letter on top of it. I looked everyone one last time and then headed for the surgery room. Once I got there and sat down and saw Winry getting surgery done. I looked at her and saw the blood on her gown. I put my hand on my face and then saw the letter on the gift. I opened it gently and began to read.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. You protected me, loved me, and even gave us a baby. It's because of you that I am truly happy both as a friend and as a wife. I know when the time comes and I give birth to this baby, I might not live to see it. That's why I'm writing this letter to you. If and when the baby comes, I need you to be strong for not just me, but for the baby as well. It needs a father who will be there for it, even when I'm gone. I need you to carry the love that we both share for this baby, so it can live a happy life. In this gift contains another letter for the baby and some stuff for it so that in case I'm gone, it has something to remember me of. There is one item in there that I want you to have that I designed myself. You'll know it when you see it . . . Ed I want you to know that I don't regret anything. You've given me everything I could have asked for. You loved and cared for me as a husband and friend. I always love you even after death. The memories we shared together will never fade away because you will always be in my heart . . . I love you Edward . . ._

_Love always and forever,_

_Winry Elric_

I opened the gift and saw a letter addressed to the baby. I removed the letter and saw what looked like Winry's wrench, pictures of us when we were kids, some toys made by automail, some books, automail armor, and some other stuff. I knew that the automail armor was for me. It was similar to the one Winry wore with her fight with the darkness. I put it around my arm and it felt good to have an automail arm again. I looked at on the armor in small writing it said "I'll love you always and forever" From Winry Elric. I began to feel tears coming out of my eye. I began to open the other letter and read it silently.

"_My dear child,_

_I have left behind some things for you. These are mommy's treasured items that she is now giving to you. It's not much, but it holds many memories. For example the wrench is something I'd use to create automail and hit your daddy with when he kept breaking my automail and irritating me. Your daddy was a little bit immature and would always get into trouble, which I hope doesn't happen to you. However, your daddy ended up winning my heart and without him you wouldn't be born. Your daddy was a brave man who loved and cared for both of us. Now I hope we get to share these things together, but just in case everything you need is in here. There will be a day where mommy won't be there for you. When that day comes I need you to do one thing for me . . . Please take special care of you daddy for me when I'm gone. Give him the love he needs from both of us and no matter what . . . I will always love you and daddy . . ._

_Love always and forever,_

_Winry Elric_

Suddenly I heard a baby crying. I looked and saw the baby. I saw Dr. Marcoh smile at me and gave me thumbs up to let me know the baby's ok. I saw Winry open her eyes for the first time. She looked at the baby and gave a weak smile and then noticed me. She gave me a smile and I smiled back. Suddenly her heart monitor went down. I looked at her and saw her eyes began to close and the doctor went over to her. She looked at me one last time and mouthed _I love you . . ._ Then I saw a single tear drop from her face and then I heard a loud long beep . . .

. . . . . . .

I heard the baby crying in the other room and I went to go check on her. When I got there I carried her in my arms and rocked her.

"Shhhh, daddy's here don't cry," I whispered.

After a while she stopped crying and started to laugh. I held her in my arms for the longest time. I read to her the letter Winry had written for her. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I saw Al and May waiting for me and I collected my things and we headed out. I held the baby in my hands, until we got to the hospital I handed her off to May to watch. I went to the nurse and she pointed me to the room I needed. Once I stepped in I saw her. I laid the flowers I had gotten her down by her bed and held her hand in mine. I kissed the top of her hand and her hand was cold.

"It's been already a day and now your still like this. You should see our baby, she looks just like you. She's beautiful and she can't wait to see you, when you wake up," I said.

Winry didn't answer or move. She laid there lifeless on the bed. Right after the baby was born she slipped into a coma and now the doctor said she may never wake up. However, the fact that she was alive was all that mattered.

"It's hard with you not here with me Winry. I mean we just got married and now you're like this. It pains me to see you like this. I mean you promised you'd be ok and now . . . I don't think I do this without you," I choked.

She didn't move, but I knew she could hear me. I felt the tears climbing in the back of my eyes.

"Our daughter . . . she doesn't even have a name," I cried.

"Alice, name the baby Alice Maria Elric" A soft voice said.

I looked to Winry and saw her move a little. Then she started to move her hand and I squeezed it tightly in my hand. She opened her eyes and I saw her look toward me.

"I told you I'd be fine . . ." She said softly.

I kissed her forehead and started to cry tears of joy. I could see her smiling and then the door opened and Paninya came in. I saw her began to cry.

"Thank goodness you're alive! I have to tell everyone," she said leaving.

Al and May came in with the baby and I handed the baby Winry for the first time. She smiled for the first time and rocked the baby in her arms. She looked at me and she kissed me and it made me feel ten times better. Everyone came in to see Winry holding our baby named Alice.

"Where did you come up with the name Alice?" I asked.

"It came to me in a book," she replied.

"It's a beautiful name,"

We both smiled at our new baby, who began to smile and laugh and we kissed her both on the cheek and then we kissed each other for what will not be our last kiss.

_1 year later_

Winry's POV

I heard Alice crying in the baby room and I looked to Ed who was still holding me from last night. Our hands were still together and when I got up, I felt a hand pull me back a little.

"I'll get Alice you go back to sleep," Ed said tired.

"Let's both get her," I said still holding his hand.

As we went into the room we stumbled upon the gift I had given to Ed and Alice. He picked it up slowly and smiled at it, while I got Alice. He packed the gift into our basket of food. Today we were going to visit our parents again to celebrate Alice's first birthday with them. It seemed like just yesterday I had Alice. It was really hard for us back then. We went through so much these past years. We fought and defeated the darkness and had a baby that could have died, or I could have died.

However, I wouldn't change a thing. I don't regret a thing I did back then. I am just happy the future turned out the way wanted. Once we got to the graves we talk to them about Alice and then had lunch by the tree Ed proposed to me. We looked at the gift I had given to Ed and Alice, we added a picture of our wedding to it.

"Hey close your eyes," Ed said and I did.

I felt something go around my neck and when I opened my eyes it was a necklace. It had a tear drop shape at was blue as the ocean. It looked just like the Jewel of Hope, but only it was more beautiful.

"I met to give it to you on our wedding day, but since it's our anniversary and Alice's birthday I thought now would be a good time to give it to you," Ed said.

"Thank you Ed it's lovely," I said and I saw Ed look away, but then I pulled his face back to mine.

"What's wrong Ed?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just . . . Soon I'll have to back to work at Central and I'm afraid that something might happen if I leave. I don't know what's going to happen from here, but I want you both to know, that I will be thinking of you even when I'm far away. So I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . will you wait for me?" Ed replied.

"I've waited all my life for you . . . I can wait so more . . ." I said and we both laughed.

"I love you Winry,"

"I love you too,"

We shared an unforgettable kiss that my heart skipped a beat. We saw Alice laughing as we kissed and we began to laugh. We kissed her on the cheeks again and she giggled. In the future we know there are struggles to come, but as long as we have each other, nothing else matters. So our journey doesn't end from here, but only starts a new beginning. We placed one last picture into the gift I gave them. That picture is worth a millions words to our story and now it's time to find another. This was our new beginning . . .

_FIN_

* * *

** Thank you guys so much for reading my story! For all of you that reviewed it, I am turly greatful to all of you! This was the last chapter of my story and it has been so much fun to work on it! I will be writing another story, but I'm not sure if it will be about Fullmetal Alchmist this time right now although there maybe a sequel with Alice as the main character, however if you have any shows you what me to write about then please let me know so that I can create a fun story for all of you to read! Anyway thank you all for reading my story "Togther Forever"! Please review my up coming stories that will be wiriten! Thanks!**


End file.
